Do You Want Me As Much As I Want You?
by kaileencolexoxo
Summary: Spoby. This is a story about a boy, Toby Cavanaugh, who juts moved back to Rosewood with his step sister, Jenna Marshall. Jenna and Spencer become friends and everybody gets paired up. Spencer&Toby Hanna&Caleb Aria&Ezra Jenna&Noel Emily&Maya Alison&Holden Jenna's nice. Jason is Spencer's brother. This is a story full of Spoby love and different friendships. Please READ Ship Spoby
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's POV Finally. It's finally Friday, it just drags on forever. Luckily it's lunch time. I walk over to the 'Popular' table. Waiting there was my three best friends. Hanna, Aria, and Emily.

"Hey girls." I greet as I sit down to eat my salad. "Hey Spence." They greet back. "Where's Ali?" I ask, noticing she isn't in her usual spot. "Probably sucking face with Noel." Arai teases. We all crack up laughing.

I look down and notice i forgot my fork. "I need to grab a fork guys." I tell the girls. "Grab me a cookie." Hanna says. "Will do." I reply.

On my way to the lunch line i bump into the new student. Jenna Marshall. She's the new step sister of Toby Cavanaugh. He use to go to school here. Him and Jenna both started back on Monday.

"Oh! I am so sorry. I wasn't watching were i was going." She says quickly. "No, no. It was my fault." I insist. "You're Jenna right? Toby Cavanaugh's new step sister.?" I ask. "That would be me." She replys. "Well, I'm Spencer Hastings." "Hello Spencer, I'm Jenna Marshall, but i guess you already knew that." "Yeah, Rosewoods a small town, talk travels fast." "Really? So you probably know Noel... uh somebody?" "Noel Kahn, yeah. What about him?" "I just got invited to his party and was wondering if it was worth my time?" "Oh! Yeah. Noel throws the best parties. I'll be there." "Awesome. So, I guess I'll see you around Spencer." "Alright, bye Jenna."

I continue to make my way to the lunch line for a fork and cookie.

When I finally return back to the table Alison's there. I give Hanna her cookie and sit down again to eat my lunch.

"Are you really gonna eat that, sweetie?" Alison asks as soon as Hanna lifts the cookie to her mouth."I'm being a friend Hanna." She says in her fake sweet voice.

Hanna had spent all summer at Fat Camp and lost alot of weight. She looked stunning, but anytime Alison could she would remind Hanna about the past.

Aria, Emily and I shoot her glares, mentally telling her to stop.

"What?" She asks when she sees our scolding glares. "That's enough Alison." Aria says sternly. We give Hanna apologetic smiles. She just shrugs.

"Did you guys hear Toby's back?" Emily asked. "Yeah, I just met his step sister Jenna." I add "Toby who?" Alison asks. "Cavanaugh." Arai says. "Ew. I can't stand that guy." Ali says. "What'd he ever do to you?" I ask "He's just a player." She says.

The bell finally rings signaling lunch is over.

As we're walking down the hall Alison suddenly bumps into Toby Cavanaugh, both of them dropping there books, paper, pencils, and notebook.

"Ugh! Why don't you watch where you're walking Creep?" Alisons asks with complete snark. Emily and Hanna help get here stuff off the ground. "It's great to see you to Alison." He says sarcastically. She raises and eyebrow at him.

Alison storms off to class after Em and Han hand her the books. The rest of the girls quietly drift to class. He's still standing there with his stuff scattered on the ground. I bend down and start gathering his stuff.

"No, you, uh, don't have to do that..." He says awkwardly and gets on the ground to pick up his papers. "I want to. I know Alison can be pretty bitchy." I reply. He looks at me and laughed a little. Careful Spencer, this guy could be a player.

"Are you two friends?" He ask. "Yeah, but she can be totally rude."

We finally got his stuff gathered up. I rose to my feet and handed him his book. "Catcher In The Rye?" I ask surprised. "Yeah, it's one of my favorites." "Mine to!" I say. "Really?" "Absolutly. It so revitng. When I read it I just so lost in the story, ya know?" "Yeah. I do." "Anyway I gotta get to class. I'll talk to you later?" "Sure, later." "Bye Toby." "Bye Spencer." I made my way to Study Hall in a daze. I couldn't get the blue eyed boy out of my head. Oh Spencer... You're gonna be in so much trouble...


	2. Chapter 2

Toby's POV.

I was already running late for Junior Study Hall when I slam into none other than Alison DiLarentis. God no.

"Ugh! Why don't you watch where you're walking Creep?" She says harshley. "It's great to see you to Alison." I reply faking sweetness. She gives me her evil glares and walks away to class. I notice one of the girls getting my stuff. "No,uh, You don't have to do that..." I say. "I want to.I know Alison can be pretty bitchy." She says. I look at her and laugh a little. Everybody knew Alison was the Queen Bitchyness, but nobody had the guts to call her it outloud.

"Are you two friends?" I ask. "Yeah, but she can be totally rude."

We get my stuff together, and she hands me my books.

"Catcher In The Rye?" She asks. "Yeah, it's one of my favorites." "Mine to!" I say. "Really?" "Absolutly. It so revitng. When I read it I just so lost in the story, ya know?" "Yeah. I do." "Anyway I gotta get to class. I'll talk to you later?" "Sure, later." "Bye Toby." She smiles, why haven't i noticed abow pretty she was before? "Bye Spencer." I say. I eventually make my way into Study Hall, and for some reason I can't get the Browned eyes beauty of my brain. This isn't gonna end well.

The rest of the school day drags on until last hour. Chemistry. Blah. I'm switching labs today. So I get a new partner. I walk into the classroom, and sitting with the only empty seat left was next to Spencer. This is a sign, right? I give my slip to the teacher and make my way to her lab table.

"This is ironic..." I say quietly trying not to startle her. "Oh! Hey Toby." She smiles. "Looks like we're lab partners. You cool with that?" I ask hoping she wants to be my lab partner as much I wanna be hers. "Not a problem with me." She says with ease. "Alright." I take my seat next to her so we can start. The teacher starts the lecture about the Lab we'll be doing starting tomorrow. There's about twenty-five minutes left in class, the teacher gives us free time to talk with our partners.

"Why'd you switch classes in the middle of the semester?"She asks. "They decided to put me in AP instead." I explain,"Why are you in a Junior class?" "I'm in all AP classes." "Well, looks like we have a smarty pants over here." I tease. "Alright, what about you? What do you like to do?" She teases back. Gosh, she's so adorable. "I'm really into carpentry." "Really? That's great." She smile encouragingly."Are you good at math?" "I'm in AP Calc." I say. "You should totally look into architecture." "I have, I think it's something I would love doing." "So, I met your step sister today." "Really? She's really cool." I say. "Yeah, she seems really nice. And she was telling me that she got invited to the Kahn Party. You're going to, right?" "Um, I'm not sure." "Seriously? Everybody is going. You should come. I'll be there." "Maybe I will have to go then." I say with a wink. She blushes, That means she into me right? The bell rings signaling schools out. "Well, I see you later Toby." She smiles and makes her way out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's POV.

I was on my out to the parking lot when I spotted Hanna. "Hey Han!" I yell over to her. "Hey Spence!" She greets back. "Where are you headed?" "Mall to pick out a new outfit for Noels Party tomorrow." "Can I come?! I am dying for new heels." "Of course." I laugh as we walk to my car. I see Jenna waiting by and older looking truck. Probably Toby's. "Hey Jenna." I wave as Hanna and I walk up to her."Hanna this is Jenna Marshall, Jenna this is Hanna Marin." I introduce them.

"Hey Hanna." Jenna smiles "Hello Jenna." Hanna smiles back.

"So Jenna, what are you up to?" I ask. "I'm waiting on Toby, so not to much." She laughs. "Wanna come to the mall? We're getting our outfits for the party on Friday and you're more than welcome to come along." I invite politly. "Actually, that sounds great! Thanks girls." She nods in agreement."I'll text Toby and tell him." She pulls out her IPhone to send Toby a quick messgae.

"Lets go." I smile, and we get in my car to head to Rosewood Mall.

About ten minutes later I park the car and head into the mall looking for the perfect outfit. We got to know Jenna a little bit more and I had to admit she was pretty cool to be around. She use to move around alot because her dad worked in the Military. He died a few years ago, eventually her mom met Toby's dad and they feel in love. After store hopping for two hours we decide to get something to eat.

"The Grill?" Hanna asks. "Sounds great. I'm starving." I agree. "Me too."Jenna nods.

We find us a table and order our drinks and wait for our food to get here. As I sip on my sweet tea I suddenly ask," So how are you liking living with Toby and his dad?" "Richard is a really nice guy and treats my mom great, she seems really happy. Toby is really nice. He jokes around alot but he really does care alot." she explained.

"He's my new lab partner." I tell the girls. "Really? He's really smart." "I noticed that today." I smile at the memory of how cute he looked when he focused on something. His eyes got bluer and his forehead cressed a little. "Hold up! Does Spencer Hastings have a crush on Toby Cavanaugh?!" Hanna sqeuled. Jenna raised her eyebrows and snickered. "What? No! Not really... Only a little." I trailed off. "Well then I think we need to have a slumber party at my houe tonight!" Jenna decided winking at Spencer. "Toby and my cousin Caleb will be there." She smiled. "Is Caleb hot?" Hanna suddenly asked. "Um, I don't know, he just moved here from California. He starts school next week." Jenna explained.

Our food finally arrived and we started making small talk about our trip to the mall today. After we finished our food we got back in the car so we could go and get our bags ready for our 'slumber party' at the Cavanaugh/Marshall house.

"Jenna, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Toby's a good guy... right?" "Did Alison say something?" "How'd you guess?" "It's like her. She always like Toby, but he never felt the same about her so she lied about him and made him sound like a heartless tool, but he's probably one of the best guys I know."

A little while later we were pulling up the Hastings' driveway to the house. I turn off the car and head to the door unlocking it and carrying my bags inside. Jenna and Hanna followed closley behind.

"Are your parents home?" Jenna asked. "No, their on a business trip in Philly for the weekend." I answer. "Her parents are never home." Hanna comments. "Do you have any siblings?" "Yeah, but my sister Melissa lives in New York with her husband, and my brother Jason lives in Philly just starting college at UPenn."I inform her. "Oh. So you're mostly here alone?" "Mostly, yeah." "That sucks." "Sometimes, but i stay busy most days so it doesn't really bug me."

I walked up the stairs and into my room to get my clothes ready. I packed Volley ball shorts for bed and a baby blue v-neck shirt. I got my toothbrush, akeu and clothes for tomorrow. After five minutes I was packed and ready. We went by Hanna's so she could take her shopping bags home and pack her overnight bag. We were finally on our way to Jenna's, witch was on a street over.

We got out of the car and followed Jenna inside. As soon as we walked through the front door we heard shooting guns and Toby yelling,"Kill him bro!"

"They're playing Black Opps..." Jenna noted."Toby! Caleb! I'm home!" She yelled up the stairs. The video game sound went off and Toby appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a pair of sweat pants and, Thank God, no shirt. His body is amazing.

"Hey Jen- Oh! Hello girls..." He says. "Hellooooo Toby." Hanna says. Me and Jenna snicker.

A boy about Toby's age appeared next to him, also shirtless. "Hi. I'm Caleb." He says, looking bashful. "And I'm Hanna!" As soon as Caleb looks at Hanna he goes into a daze. "Um, hi... Han-Hanna. You, uh... You're pretty." He says stuttering. "You're not so bad yourself handsome." She flirts.

"Considering how loud you goons were playing that video game I take it mom and dad aren't home tonight?" Jenna asked. "Nope. They left for California earlier so they'll be back Monday night." Toby says. "Awesome. The girls are staying the night with me, so maybe you can invite your Noel over?" "Hmmmm... I guess I could." He teased.

"Movie Night anyone?" Jenna asked. "I'm in." Hanna said. "Me too!" Caleb piped up. "Spence?" Jenna asked. "Sure." i said "I'm in too then." Toby declared.

"Anything except the Justin Bieber movie." Caleb said. "It's not just a movie. It's his real story." Hanna snapped. "About what? His hair?" "Ya know what, you don't know the biebs, you dont understand the biebs, or his hair."

We all started gigglng insanley at Hanna's seriousness over Bieber-Fever.

Toby called Noel and he showed up about ten minutes later.

"What movie shall it be guy?" Toby asked. "A scary one!" Caleb said. "Alright, how about... Paranormal Activity?" "Yes!" We all say in unisons.

About half an hour into the ovies and I'm pratically in Toby's lap in fear. He bends down and whispers in my ear. You know you're really cute when you're scared." he flirts. "You know I find a really big turn on when a guy can take care of me." I whisper in hs ear blowing lightly. felt him moan inaudibly. I pulled back to look in his eyes.

For the rest of the movie I satyed in his lap hiding my guys and screaming when something scary happened. Jenna and Hanna were doing the same thing. Everytime I did it Toby woud chuckle at me, I'd good-naturedly hit his chest when he did.

When the movie finally ended, Jenna asked if we wanted to head down to the basement witch was redone into a game room.

We decided to play Truth or Dare with a bottle.

Noel went first and it landed on Caleb. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to go in the middle of the street and yell 'I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD'!"

Caleb walked out of the house stood in the street and yelled,"I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD!" We died with laughter.

We made our way back down to the game room and it was Caleb's turn to spin. It landed on Hanna. "Truth or Dare Princess?" he asked. "Truth." "If you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be and why." "Hmm, You and because you're hot." She winked as she added the last part.

Hanna spun and it landed on Toby. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." Jenna leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I dare you to kiss Spencer!" She shouted eagerly.

"Hanna, He doesn't want to-" My words were cut off by Toby suddenly slamming his lips into mine. The few seconds his lips were on mine it felt so right. Like nothing was wrong and nothing could ever be wrong.

When he pulls back we stare at each other. He smiles and I blush a deep red.

"How about we get in a pajamas and play pool now?" Jenna asks."I'll go change in my room, Hanna you can use the dowstaire hall bathroom, Noel can use Toby's bathroom and Spencer can use the upstair hall bathroom."

We all head off to get changed. I walk into the bathroom and change. As I'm walking out I feel two strong hands grab my waist. "Boo!" He whispers in my ear. I jump. "Toby! You scared the hell outta me!" I scolded. "Sorry," He said through his laughs."I couldn't help it." He winks. "What are you doing here, besides giving me a heart attack.?" "Noel went back downstairs,"He stepped closer putting his face closer to mine,"and I wanted to get you alone." He whispered against my cheek. I leaned in wrapping my arms around his neck. "For what exactly?" I whispered back in a seductive voice. "For this." He put his lips to mine for the second time tonight. This kiss was way better... beyond better. I'm glad the hallway was dark only lit by the lamp in the corner. What was suppose to be a passionate kiss somehow turned into a heated makeout session. He put his tongue against my bottom lip as if asking for permission. I opened my mouth to his. His hands traveled down my rib cage and to the back of my knees, effortlessly lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. My hands knotted in his hair, I grinded my hips into his as he realeased a low moan into my mouth.

"Spence?!" Hanna yelled up the stairs.

Unwillingly breaking apart we caught our breath. Staring deep into each others eyes.

"I think I may be falling for you Hastings." He says with a playful smile. "I think i feel the same way about you Cavanaugh." I wink.

He sets me back down on my feet and we make our way down the stairs.

"It's about time! I thought you two were never gonna leave each others faces." Caleb says.

I blush deeply. I'm officially falling for Toby.


	4. Chapter 4

After we all wake up the next morning it's time for breakfast. We decide to head over to the Brew for coffee and muffins.

We walk through and the door dings.

"Hey Spence, hey Han!" My favorite barista called out to us from behind the counter.

"Hey Em! I thought you weren't working today." Hanna says.

"Well, I wasn't suppose to but I need to save up for my moms birthday present." She explained while adding some whip cream to someones order. "Sooooo, aren't you going to introduce me?" Emily teased.

"Of course! Emily, this is Jenna, Toby and Caleb." I say waving my hands toward each person as I said their names. "What times your break, Em?"

"About five minutes..." She replys

"Wanna join us? Get to know me and Hanna's new friends?" I ask.

"Sure! Just let me finish this order. Amber will take your orders." Emily says carrying the coffee to a middle aged woman on a laptop.

"I'll have a large coffee, black, extra dark." I order. They all stare at me, except Hanna whose use to it.

"Spencer bleeds caffine guys." Hanna comments with a laugh,"I'll have a medium hazelnut latte and low fat milk." Hanna orders next.

"Large french vanilla expresso." Jenna says.

"Medium Americano." Caleb adds.

"Large Americano." Toby finishes.

"And six blueberry muffins." I add, handing her my credit card.

"No Spence, you don't have to pay." Toby interjects.

"It's fine." I say.

"Don't even worry about it Toby, Spencer has the richest family in Rosewood." Emily says coming up to clock out for her break.

"No I don't." I hate when people say that kind of stuff about me. It makes me feel like that's all they see instead of me actually working for the things I get in life.

"Uh-Oh..." Hanna says looking out the window to see Alison and Aria walking into the coffee shop.

Uh-Oh was right. As soon as she saw us all sitting at a table together her nostrils flared and her eyes burned with anger. Aria was confused, she strolled over to the table with a happy smile on her pixie face.

"Hey guys." She greeted happily.

"Hey Ar. These are our new friends, Toby, Jenna, and Caleb." Hanna says giddily.

"Hello Aria." The three new friends said in unisons.

"Ali, come over here and say hi." Aria said over her shoulder.

"I have stuff to do." She stated rudely and walked out the store.

"What's her problem?" Emily asked.

"She hates me." Toby stated.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"She thinks I played her when I just never liked her in the first place." He explained.

"So, Toby. Where do you and Jenna live?" Aria asks.

"On Oakwood." He says.

"In house 217?" Emily asks.

"Yeah... How'd you know?" Jenna says.

"I'm in 216. I saw some movers but I didn't think you guys were moving in there." She says.

"Well, Howdy neighbor!" Toby says jokingly. We laugh.

"Crap. Look at the time! I have to see my mom before she goes to work." Hanna said.

"Yeah, I should probably head home too. Jason's coming over today." I said happily.

"Whose Jason?" Toby asked, looking rather jealous. It was sorta hot to see him that way.

"My brother." I say smiling.

"Oh. Good." He breaths.

"Woahhhh, Cavanaugh. You crushing on Hastings?" Caleb teases. Me and Toby blush deeply.

"Shut up, Caleb..." Toby mutters.

"It's okay Tobes! I got my eyes on that hot blonde there." He says winking at giggles in response.

"I'll see you guys later." I say laughing and headng home.

When I finally get home Jason's not there yet.

I head upstairs to shower and change.

Alison's POV.

WHY IN THE HELL IS SHE HANGING OUT WITH TOBY FREAKIN' CAVANAUGH!?

This can NOT be happening. He better watch it. I ruined his last relatonship, and i can definetely do it again. He better watch out, because Alison DiLaurentis always gets her way. Always.

Spencer's POV.

I get out of the shower and get dressed. My phone goes off. I got a text from Toby!

'I was wondering if you had a date to Noels party tonigh? -T'

'Nope. Are you asking me out Cavanaugh?(; -S'

'Maybe(; So do you wanna go together? -T'

'Absolutly. -S'

'I'll pick you up at 8. -T'

'Can't wait. -S'

I hear a car pulling up the driveway. Jason! I run downstairs almost face plantng into the plant by the door. I open the door and run over to him.

"Spence!" He yells in excitment.

"Jason!" I yell back and he gives me big bear hug.

"I've missed my little sister. How have you been? School good? Friends okay? Mom and dad cool?"

"Jason. Slow down. I can only answer one question at a time dork."I laugh.

"Alright smarty pants. How have you been?"

"I'm great. School still good, getting a 4.0. My friends are fine. Mom and dad are out of town till tomorrow night."

"Well that gives us time to catch up doesn't it?"

Toby's POV.

I'm freaking out. Spencer said yes to going out with me. Thank God. If she would've said no it would have crushed me.

Now I have the perfect girl to go out with me and I don't know what to wear, or say. I need backup...

"Jenna!" I call downstairs to her.

"What?" She asks as she walks into my room and sits on my bed.

"I asked Spencer to Noels party and she said yes."

"Sooooo?"

"Sooooo. I don't know what to wear."

"Toby. You've been on a million dates before and never broke a sweat about anything, why are you suddenly freaking out now?" Jenna raises her eyebrows.

"It's different Jen. I actually like Spencer. I wanna change for her."

"Toby, the lady lovin' Cavanaugh wants to change for Spencer?" She asks. "I knew this was gonna happen. You better not break that girls heart Cavanaugh. I'm not kidding." She threatens.

"I won't! I swear. She's special, I know she is." I say smiling.

Yeah, I dated alot of girls before, but it was only like a date or two then it was over. That's what happened with Alison but she couldn't accept that it was over as soon as it started. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous Alison would ruin my chances with Spencer.

"What should I wear?" I ask.

"Wow Tobes, a little femine today are we?" She teases but walks to my closet.

"Here. Where this." She hands me dark jeans, a v-neck baby blue shirt and blak vans."Simple yet causual." She stantes and walks out of the room to get ready for the party herself.

There was knock at the front door. "COMING!" I yell from my room and head down the stairs to answer.

As I pull open the front door the last person I want to see is standing at my doorstep.

"Hello Toby." She purrs.

"What do you want Alison?"

"I think you know what I want." She smiles. "You and I both know why you're hanging out with Spencer. To get me jealous and want you even more. Well, it's working." She reaches for my arm.

I step back away from her.

"No. That's not it at all. I don't want you. I never wanted you Alison. I'm sorry I don't feel the same for you as you feel for me but you need to leave me alone."

"I don't think you understand what I'm capable of sweetie. All it will take is one word to Spencer about how much fun we use to have. All those late night walks and romantic notes, long kisses." She smirked.

"That was two years ago." I state annoyed.

"I'm warning you," She stated evily, her personality switching,"Stop this thing with Spencer or I will. Do you understand?"

"Go home Alison. I don't have time for your games. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my date with Spencer." I say smuggly. With that I shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer's POV.

"What have you been up to Jase?" I ask Jason.

"Lots of studying. College life sucks sometimes."

"I know what you mean, High School course aren't being to kind to me right now."

"All AP?"

"Of course."

"I hate to leave you tonight but I have few friends I'm meeting up with, but if you need me here...?"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm going to a party tonight anyway."

"With the girls?"

"Actually, a boy." I blush.

"A boy? You actually have time for a boyfriend? Well I'm shocked." He joked.

"Whatever Jase!"

"Is he a good guy or am I gonna have to put a punk in his place?"

"He is, or I hope he is. I haven't known him long enough to be sure."

"Call me if you need something Spence. I'm serious."

"Of course I will."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow sis."

"Night Jason."

Now it's time to get ready for the best first date ever!

About an hour later I was almost ready when someone knocked on the front door.

"Hey Ali." I greet when I open the front door.

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to warn you."

"Of what?" I asked a little worried.

"Toby Cavanaugh. Spence, do not fall for that player."

"Ali... I think Toby's really sweet and I like him a lot..."

"How could you fall for such a jerk?"

"He's not a jerk to me. He's actually really sweet." I defend.

"No he's not. It's an act so you'll go out with him. After a few dates he'll stop calling and texting and eventually move on to the next girl!"

"How would you know that?"

"He did it to my friend two years ago."

"Well thanks for the warning but I'm pretty sure I can handle one date with Toby."

"Suit yourself then. But don't say I didn't warn you." She said madly and walked out the back door and over to her house.

Toby will be here in twenty minutes. I need to finish getting ready.

I wave my hair and wear a short white dress that wen a little over my thighs and dark blue blazer that showed the perfect amount of clevage, knee high white sock that on showed a little bit out of the leather dark brown riding boots I had on.

I heard a car coming up the driveway. I sprayed a little perfume on and headed downstairs.

There was a knock at the door. I had so many butterflies in my stomah I thought I was gonna pass out.

"Hello." I breathed when I finally saw him.

"Hey. You uh, look amazing." He complimented.

"Thanks." I blush and looking him over. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you. Should we get going?"

"Sure." I smile.

Noels cabin partys are known in Rosewood. Anybody whose anybody comes. And everybody came tonight. The whole yard and road were covered in cars and the front yard littered in red cups. Welcome to the Kahn Cabin.

We parked next Ezra's car and headed toward the house. As soon as we got to the living room Hanna and Caleb, Emily and Maya, Aria and Ezra, and Jenna were standing together in a group.

"There you are!" Hanna yelled out me and started laughing. Oh yeah. Hanna's tipsy.

"Here I am!" I laugh.

"Toby! My man! Whats cracle-acking son?" She says.

"Hanna, how about we get you some water?" Caleb asks.

"Awe baby! You're sooooo nice! And so's your butt. That's a nice butt." Hanna states.

"Good Lord Hanna!" Aria laughs.

Caleb and Hanna go off to find some water.

"Maya, Ezra, this is Toby. Jenna's brother and Spencer's date." Emily tells.

"Hey man. I'm Ezra." Ezra informs.

"And I'm Maya."

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Toby says.

"You too." Ezra continues.

"Awe babe, this a great song. Let's dance!" Aria says.

"Anything for you." The second couple makes there way across the room.

"Hello Hastings!" Noel approaches with two red cups.

"Hey Noel."

"Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, like five minutes ago, wanted to introduce you to my friend. Jenna, this is Noel. Noel this is Jenna."

"Hello beautiful." He winks.

"Hi." Jenna says bashfully.

"Can I get you a drink pretty lady?" He asks.

"Sure you can." And their off.

"Can I get you a drink Spencer?" Tobys asks.

"Yeah. Thanks." I smile

I look at Emily and Maya who have their eyebrows rased at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh come on Spence. Could you drool more?" Emily laughs.

"Seriously, I was worried somebody would have to give you mouth-to-mouth." Maya teases.

"Whatever! I was not starring..."

"Was so! I get it. The boys hot." Emily says winking.

"Uh-Hem." Maya makes a throat noise jokingly.

"Awe, you know you're the only one for me Maya." Emily says smiling.

"Better be!"

We all laugh. About ten minutes passes.

Alison comes up to me looking upset.

"Hey Ali." Emily says.

"Uh Spence. There's something you need to see..."

"Okay." I say and we make our way to the kitchen.

Toby's POV.

I was standing in the kitchen getting Spencer's drink when short girl ran into me spilling the drink in my hands all over my pants leg.

"Sorry about that!" She says.

"No worries." I tell her.

"I am really sorry about your pants. I'm Mona."

"I'm Toby. I'm gonna go-..."

"Wait! At least let me help get you cleaned up." She smiles sexually.

"That's okay." I say trying to get away from her but being trapped between her and the counter.

"I insist." She says and rubs leg. Suddenly slamming her mouth onto mine.

I was complete shock and pulled away. I look over and see a smirking Alison, pissed off Emily and torn Spencer.

"NO! It's not what it looks like." I say.

"I told you Spence." Alison said faking sympothy.

Spencer ran for the door before I could even reach her.

When I finally did Emily was giving me death glares. Alison smiling like she was proud of what just happened.

Emily gave me a hard shove in the chest before going to catch Spencer.

I turned to Alison when it hit me.

"You sat this up."

"Ha! You catch in fast don't you?" She laughs.

"Why would you do that?"

"I warned you Toby. Either you're mine or no ones." With that she skipped away.

I turned around surprised to see Jenna had heard the whole thing.

"I'm so sorry Tobes." She says and hugs me.

Spencer's POV.

As soon as I turned the corner into the kitchen looking for Toby, my heart stopped. Alison was right. He was just a player. A jerk. An idiot. Some immature cheater kissing another girl. This can't be happening.

"NO! It's not what it looks like." He calls out.

I run out of the room and into the fresh air. Maya right behind me and Emily not long after.

"I need to go home." I say about to cry.

"We'll drive you." Emily says soothingly.

"Please?" I say.

About twenty minutes later I arrive home.

I need a shower. After I start the water and settle in I can hear my phone going off on the bathroom counter.

After I get out of the shower and put on a pair of sweat pants and Rosewood High lacrosse team tee shirt I check my phone. Toby texted me like ten texts. I don't reply.

I sit on the couch and turn on the Notebook, ready to wallow in saddness.

Somebody knocked on the door. I get up to answer.

"Toby..." I say surprised.

"Spencer. You need to listen to me. What you saw wasn't what it looked like."

"Listen Toby, you don't have to explain anything. We aren't together so I'm not mad. I'm upset. I thought you really liked me but I was wrong. Alison was right about you. We should just be friends and that's it." It was killing me saying this. I hope he couldn't read it on my face.

"Spencer, I do like you. A lot. Alison set me up. I swear."

"Even if that is true, we're too different."

"I'm not going to give up on you Spence. I really like you and I can change. Please."

"I'm sorry Toby... I need to get to sleep. Night." I shut the door.

I head upstairs and lay down to cry myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Toby's POV.

When she shut the door, my heart cracked a little. I can't believe Alison. Spencer isn't going to take me back unless I can prove I've changed. And I will, for Spencer.

I go home and go to sleep, ready to start my plan to win Spencer.

Spencer's POV.

It's Sunday morning and I have some things I have to get done. But don't want to go anywhere. I just want to sit in my pajamas all day and pout over Toby. Of course the Universe wasn't going to let that happen.

"Spence, Mom and Dad will be here soon." Jason told me as he hung up the phone.

"Okay." I say.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Jason says. "It's for you." He informs from the doorway.

When I get to the door Jenna's there.

"Hey Jenna. Come in."

"Hey Spence."

We go up to my room and shut the door. I sit on my bed and wait for Jenna to say something. She doesn't...

"Is something wrong?" I finally ask.

"Not with me, but there is with Toby."

"What happened to Toby?" I ask worriedly.

"He's heart broken. All he's done today was sit on the couch in his sweatpants moping."

"Why's he the one heart broken? He kissed another girl when he was on a date with ME."

"He didn't kiss that girl. She kissed him, and Alison was the one who sat up the whole thing because she wants Toby for herself."

"Why would Alison do that to me? I'm her best friend."

"No, she's wanted Toby since she was fourteen. This was all a set up, I heard her admit it after you ran out of the party."

"So everything Alison said about Toby playing girls was a lie?"

"Not completly. He did date a lot of girls but he never really cared about any of them. It's different with you, he really cares about you Spence. Give him a chance. He's changed, I swear."

"I don't know..."

"Do you care about Toby?"

"Very much."

"Then give him one more chance."

"I'll think about it."

"Really? Thank God! It's been one day and I'm already annoyed me with his pouting." Jenna laughs. She gets up to leave.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." I say.

"Later Spence."

An hour later my parents get home.

"Jason, my boy!" My dad smiles and hugs him, my mom next but tighter.

"Hey Spence. How was your weekend?" My parents ask as they hug me next.

"Fine. A little fast but good." I answer.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight at the club?"

"Peter, that's a wonderful idea." My mother gushes.

We arrive at Rosewood Country Club and get our usual table. Like always my parents stop and talk to almost everyone. Eventually we sit down and order our food.

After small talk and catching up with Jason, mom and dad decided to take a trip and see Melissa in New York for the rest of the week. I declined going because I needed to stay caught up in school. They decided to leave tomorrow morning. So, I'll be alone. Again. Great...

When we get home mom and dad go to their offices to start paper work and Jason goes to shower and get ready for bed.

I lay in bed and eventually fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake up in the morning, mom, dad and Jason are already packed for New York.

"Have a great day at school sweetie." My dad says and kisses my forehead.

"I will." I say back.

"Call if you need anything, alright?" My mom continues.

"Of course I will. Be safe you guys and call me when your flight lands."

"We will honey. Be safe." My mom calls out the door as I'm walking to my silver Lexus.

"Give 'em hell Spence." Jason yells over to me. I laugh as I'm backing out of the driveway. I can see my mom scolding him for saying 'hell' so loud and I can't help but laugh even more.

I got to school five minutes later. I park next to Emily's car as she was pulling up at the same time as me.

"Hey Em." I greet.

"Hey Spence. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, turns out my 'best friend' was behind the whole kiss thing."

"Who?!"

"Alison. She has some kind of crush on Toby."

"Are you going to confront her?"

"No, there's no point. Me and Toby just aren't compatible."

"You two are the perfect couple. Don't let Ali mess it up."

"I'm not gonna date him."

"You say that now..." She smirks, then spots Maya from across the court yard.

"Just think about it, alright Spence?"

I was on my to my locker when I saw Toby down the hall smiling while talking to Hanna and Caleb.

They all glanced at me when I reached my locker.

I opened it and a balloon and teddy bear holding a rose was inside. The balloon read 'Date #2?'

I picked up the bear. I want to go forgive him, but I just can't yet. If I do he'll think it's okay to do it again and I'm still hurting. So I put the bear back in my locker and shake my no. I knew he was watching for my answer.

I walk to AP History ready to get the day over with.

Monday's feel like an eternity. I'm heading into the cafeteria over to our table. Aria sitting next to Ezra, Emily sitting next to Maya, Hanna sitting next to Caleb, and Jenna sitting next to Noel.

"Hey everybody." I say sitting next to Hanna. Everybody looked at me with sympothy. "What?" I ask.

"Why didn't you tell us what happened at the party?" Aria asks.

"It wasn't worth repeating..." I state.

"Alison set him up?" Maya says.

"Yeah!" Jenna states.

"And you're just gonna let it go?" Hanna asks.

"I just don't want to deal with it." I say

"He got you a teddy bear!" Hanna says loudly.

"I know... I'm just not ready to forgive the situation yet." I explain.

"Just go out with him again." Ezra insist.

"No." I say.

Toby comes walking over to the table and sits next me.

"Hey beautiful." He smirks.

"Go. Away." I say.

"How can you resist my face?" He winks. I roll my eyes.

Next to come to the table is Alison. I'm glad nobody said anything about her little set up at Noels party.

"What are we talking about guys?" Ali asks as she sits across from me.

"Just trying to get Hastings stubborn ass to take back Cavanaugh." Noel says smiling.

Alison looks disgusted. Toby throws his arm over my shoulder and whispers in my ear,"I take it you didn't like my gifts in your locker?" He ask in a husky tone.

"It was a little much." I say.

"Like our first kiss?" He whispers again.

"Hmm, you seem like the kind of guy who expects to much." I state.

"Nope, just a dreamer." He winks.

The intercom comes on and everyone becomes quiet. "SCHOOL IS CANCELLED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY AND TOMORROW." Everybody cheered.

"Guys, I have an idea. Lets have a kick back at my house tonight. My parents are in New York with Jason and Melissa so we can all hang out and swim before my parents have to close the pool for Fall." I suggest.

They all looked around. "Looks like we're all in." Maya answers.

"Great. I'm headed home to set it up." I say and grab my bag.

As soon as I get to my car there's something on it. Sticky notes?

On the sheild it spells out 'Date #2? Please'

This kids doesn't give up does he? I take off the sticky notes and throw them in the backseat. It's getting harder and harder to say no...

I get home and set up the pool. Order afew pizzas and head upstars to change into my hot pink two-piece.

Of course Toby was the first to show up in just his swim trunks. His body is still amazing.

"Hello gorgeous." He says.

"Hi." I say and walk back into the kitchen. To continue putting soda in the ice chest.

after I finish it's to heavy for me to get outside.

"I got it." Toby says.

"It's really heavy."

He lifted it without ease. I stared at his flexing muscles. He is so hot. No! Stop it Spencer. I told myself.

He walks back into the kitchen and sits at the island.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"Anytime." He smirks. "You know you look really good in that." He flirts.

"Does saying stuff like that work on all the other girls?" I ask.

"Apperantly not..." He says quietly.

Just then everybody showed up at the same time carrying in beach balls, towels, bags... and Hanna, booze.

"Who let Hanna bring shots?" I asked.

"I didn't know she had it till we parked." Caleb said when everyone looked at him.

"Well, I don't really want my hair wet so I'm just gonna float." Hanna said.

"Me too." I say.

Caleba and Toby gave each other a cocky smirk. Caleb threw Hanna over his shoulder, before I could realize what was happening, I was on Toby's shoulder in a second.

"Toby! Put me down this instant. Do you hear me? Right now mister!" I yell at him while half-heartily hitting his muscular back.

He just laughed at me. "I'm so scared..." He said faking fear.

"You're gonna be thinking scared when you let go of me." I threaten.

"Then I guess I'll never let you go." I flirts. I had to blush a little...

I could see Alison giving our playful banter the stink eye, but I couldn't find myself caring.

We were right at the edge of the pool now.

"Here we go Hastings." Toby announces.

"Alright. Alright Toby, please no!"

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Please, please, pleaseeeee no!" I say. But it was to late. I was surmerged in the cool water of the pool.

I got up before Toby did. When I saw his head bobbing up I pushed his shoulders down, putting him back under water.

"Hey!" He yelled when he resurfaced.

"Hi." I saw laughing.

"You tried to drown me."

"We wouldn't be in the water if you hadn't have thrown me in. DUH!" I say back.

"Good point..." He agrees.

I hopped out of the pool. Somebody was coming through the back gate.

"Holden!" I yell excited to see my childhood best friend.

"Spencer!" He yells back.

I run at him jumping into huge hug.

"Why are you here?"I ask.

"My parents are back from Switzerland." He informs.

"It's so great to see you."

"I know. It's been forever!"

"I know right! You actually picked a great day to visit. These are my friends, Hanna, Emily, Aria, Maya, Jenna, Alison, Caleb, Ezra, Noel and Toby." I saw waving to each of them as I informed Holden with each persons name. "Guys, this is my childhood best friend, Holden."

"Hey! Hi! Hello!" Where yelled from all over the yard.

"We're having a party and you're more than welcome to stay." I smile.

"I don't want to intrude..."

"Never. Stay."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

I lead him over to Alison, hoping they would hit it off.

I left Holden and Ali when their flirting got pretty sickening. I walked into the kitchen. It surprised me when a pair of strong arms trapped me between a muscular body and kitchen counter. I didn't think anybody was in here.

I turn around and find myself looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I need something."

"Whats that?"

"You." He whispers against my cheek.

"For what exactly?" I continue to play along.

"That's classified." He states looking back into my eyes.

"Oh really? Then I'm terribly afraid I can not help you then." I say messing with him trying to glide past him.

He tightens his grib on my waist and lifts me onto the counter stepping between my legs.

"I can give you a hint." He smirks and kisses my neck. "It's very wet."

I laugh really loud and push him back.

"I don't think so mister."

"What? I just wanted to know if you wanted to be my partner in a game of chicken." He says innocently.

"Oh, that's a shame..."I say trailing sexual open mouth kisses down his neck and onto his chest. "I was really in the mood to." I sigh playing with him a little. Smiling in victory when I heard him moan at my kisses.

"Wait! I didn't mean that."

"No, no. It's to late. The times passed..." I say walking away from a flustered Toby. Smirking the whole way back outside.

"Chicken anyone?" I ask loudly making sure everyone heard.

Everyone got paired up with their couples. Leaving me and Toby stuck together and Holden and Alison together.

They already had a date Saturday night.

"I will get you back." Toby comes up behind me and whispers in my ear.

"Can't wait." I whisper back, luckily everyone else was paying attention to Noel and Jenna fighting Caleb and Hanna.

"Me either." he smirks then grabs my butt before walking away winking at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Toby's POV.

We were all sitting in the backyard eating pizza. I walk over to where Spencer's sittng on the the outdoor furniture with everybody else. I wrap my arm around waist. For a second I thought she was going to tell me to stop.

Surprisingly she didn't. I smirk in victory. Maybe she's finally giving me a chance.

"You playing Tobes?" Noel asks me.

"What's the game?" I ask.

"Never have I ever." Ezra says.

"How do you play exactly?" Emily asks.

"Every person says aomething they've never done and if anybody has done it you take a drink." Caleb informs holding up his red cup."First one with an empty cup wins."

"I'm game." Maya says.

"Alright, lets do it." I agree.

"I'll go first." Noel says. "Never have I ever, kissed somebody of the opposite sex."

Alison, Emily, Maya and Jenna take a drink. We all look at Jenna.

"No judging..." She laughs.

"My go." Aria says. "Never have I ever lied about my age."

Me, Spencer, Caleb, Hanna, Maya, Noel, Holden take a drink.

"My turn." I say. "Never have I ever been skinny dipping."

Spencer and Noel take a drink. I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" I ask shocked.

"Moving on." She says. "My turn. Never have I ever gotten a tattoo."

I drink along with Maya and Caleb.

"Me!" Hanna yells. "Never have I ever had unprotected sex."

Spencer, Aria and Ezra took a drink.

Now I'm completely shocked. I stare at Spencer for a little while in awe. I could have swore she was a virgin...

"My turn." Caleb states. "Never have I ever broke up a couple."

Alison, Holden, Emily, and Hanna drank.

"Never have I ever been involved in an affair." Maya says.

Spencer, Alison, Emily, and Aria drink.

"I win." Spencer states.

"Like always." Hanna laughs.

A whie later everyone was packing their stuff heading home. I look at the clock and it read 12:54pm. It doesn't feel that late.

"I'll help you clean up." I tell Spencer after everyine had left.

"Thanks."

She was still in her swim suit but added a pair of white shorts. I was mentally undressing her with my eyes.

"I had you wrong Hastings." I say as I lean against the couter next to her.

"How so?"

"I thought you were a good girl, turns out does have a wild side." I remark.

"Hmm, Is that so?" She smiles.

"Yeah. Are you going to give me another chance?" I suddenly blurt out.

"I don't know Toby... I like you, but I don't think I'm ready to forget about what happened at the party..."

"That wasn't even my fault. It was Alison." I snap.

"I know that! But it proves that I have to be worried that girls are going to be on you and it worries me. It's happened before Toby. My last boyfriend did the same thing. He promised it didn't matter, he would never do that to me."

"Spencer. I would never do anything like that to you. Ever. That guy was an idiot for doing that to you. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're amazing, beautiful, smart, outgoing and the best chicken fight partner I've ever had." I say sincerly.

She laughs and hugs me tightly. Snuggling her head into the curve of my neck.

"Thank you." She breathes. "It means alot."

I smile at the gesture wrapping my arms around her little frame.

"Will you please go out with me Spencer. I'll make it the best date ever, and it will be no where near Alison DiLaurentis." She laughed again.

"You know what... Yes."

"Really? This is going to be the best date ever, you won't regret giving me another chance." I promise hugging her tighter.

"I better not Cavanaugh."

"Come on."

"Where are going?"

"On our date. Duh." I say smiling at her cuteness.

"At 1am?"

"Perfect timing. There's no school tomorrow and your parents aren't home. There's something I've always wanted to do." I smirk.

"What is it?" She asked nervously...

"Do you have a map of Pennsylvannia?"

"Yeah... I don't understand-" I cut her off.

"Grab it."

"Alright..." She walks down the hall to get the map. When she comes back I had a few darts from the Hastings game room.

"What's this about?"

"You'll see."

I pin up the map, grab a dart and hand it to Spencer.

"Throw it." I say.

"What is this?"

"Just throw the dart and wherever it hits, we'll go there tonight." I explain. Her face lights up.

She throws the dart and it lands on Philly.

"Looks like where going to Philly." I state.

"Looks like it." She walks over to the door and throws on a zip-up light blue jacket and white converse. "Lets go." she laughs.

I had on my tee shirt and swim trunks.

We get into my truck and head toward Philly. It's about and hour long drive. As we're driving we play games like I-Spy and word games. Spencer was singing along to the radio. She was pretty good. Was there anything she couldn't do?

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep let's run away and never look back. never look back." She sang through the car and into the night.

"What do you want to do when we get to Philly?" I ask.

"You pick. I'm suppose to wow'ed with this date. so, wow me." she teases.

"Hmm, How about we go to a drive in movie?" I suggest.

"I've always loved those! Do they have them open this late?"

"There's an all night one in the city here, so yeah."

"I'm in." She says brightly.

When we arrive to the drive-in they're playing A Walk To Remember.

I pay for our tickets and park.

Spencer slides over beside me. I put my arm over her shoulder while she lays her head on my shoulder.

Halfway through the movie I feel warm kisses on my neck making there way to my ear. I moan lowly.

"Spencer." I say quietly.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

I don't answer her. Instead I wrap my arms around her body and pull her closer connecting our lips in a heated kiss. She trails her hands up my chest and into my hair. I rub slow circles on her back hearing a quiet moan escape her lips and into my mouth. We slowly recline back to where she's laying under me lost in the moment. Her hands slide under the front of my shirt making me shiver.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but eventually the movie cut off and cars were exiting the drive through.

We sat up adjusting out clothes.

"I don't know about you but I'm not ready for the date to be over yet." I admit.

"Me either. I have an idea." She says smiling.

"What's that?"

"I'm a little hungry so why don't we get some stuff to cook?"

"That's a great idea, but where are we going to cook at?"

"My families lake house isn't to far from an 24 hour store across town."

"I'm sold."

We get the stuff to make a meal and head toward the Hastings Lake House.

Eventually we pull up to a two story cabin.

"This is not a lake house. This is a lake mansion." I state parking in garage.

"It's been in the family for a while."

We walk up the rocked pathway to the front door.

Spencer's POV.

I grab the key from under the welcome mat at the front door.

When I get in the front door it smells like pine cones and roses. I missed this place like crazy. I walk into the kitchen and get out the food.

"What are we making?" Toby asks standing behind me.

"Chcicken pasta."

"Sounds good."

"I hope so. It's one of my greatest." I laugh.

"Well, I wait to try it."

I start boliling the water. "I'll be right back." I say.

I head downstairs and grab a bottle of red wine to go with dinner.

When I get back upstairs Toby's sitting at the table.

"Wine? Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" He teased.

"I don't think I would have to get you drunk for that." I remark.

"Nope." He winks.

"We'll eat then I'll give you a tour of the house."

"Perfect."

I get dinner finished. We're sitting on the patio over looking the lake.

I take a drink of my wine and gaze out at the water.

"You're a great cook." Toby comments.

"Thanks. I learned this recipe from my mom."

"Why are your parents and brother in New York?"

"They're visiting my sister."

"You didn't want to see her?"

I tense a little.

"We don't really get along..."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No... It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well, a few months ago Melissa came home with a finace. His name was Wren. My parents loved him because he was perfect for Melissa, a British doctor. I was studying one night when he walked past my room. I had never really talked to him. When he came in my room he offered to help me with the work I was doing. I thought he was just being nice. When I stood up and walked to my desk he followed me over there.I was appalled when he suddenly kissed me. Melissa walked in on us. She yelled for my parents and told them I was making out with her future husband and how she hated me. I tried to explain to her that it wasn't me but she wouldn't believe somebody would want me over her, so she assumed I was lying."

I look over at Toby, he looks upset.

"Do your parents believe you?"

"Yeah. They brought me down to my dads office to talk to me about it. I explained to them the truth and they believed me... I wish I could say the same for Melissa. Everytime we're around each other it's like World War 2."

"What did she do after your parents believed you?"

"She left the next morning. She and Wren come around for family dinners and holiday gatherings."

"She's still with ?!"

I laugh loudly at the name Toby came up with.

"Yes, and he still hit on me but I usually only stay around him when I have to. Which is usually during dinner or at night."

"That must be awful Spence..."

"I can manage. How about that tour?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, in here we have the game room." I saw walking through the basement which was converted into a paradise considering its previous state.

"Pool? Airhockey? Pac-Man? Why don't you come here anymore?"

"I haven't really been here in two summers. I was thinking about having a trip out here with the group but I wasn't sure if anybody would be into it."

"Are you kidding? They would love it."

"And the best part is that we're all paired up now. Aria and Ezra, Hanna and Caleb, Emily and Maya, Jenna and Noel, Alison and Holden... Me and you." I add the last part quietly.

"So we are together?" Toby saunters over to me.

"I don't know... are we?" I question smirking.

he walks over to me and places his hand on my hip leaning his head to mine slowly. I eagerly crash my lips into his. When air became needed we pulled apart leaning our foreheads together.

"Does that answer your question?"

I laugh and shake my head yes.

"Are you tired?" I ask.

"Very."

"Come on, lets get to bed."

"Like, together?"

"Yes, together. Unless you want to sleep alone?"

"No! That's not what I meant. I mean, like if you feel uncomfortable sleeping in tha bed at me, we don't have to."

"If it's okay with you, I would love to cuddle up to you all night." I smile wrapping mt arms around his neck.

"It's more than alright."

We get to the master bedroom on the second floor.

"Crap. I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Here." Toby says handing me his shirt.

"Thanks."I smile.

I walk into the bathroom to change.

I walk out in my swim bottoms and Toby's white v-neck.

We lay down snuggling deep into the comforter. Toby wraps his strong arms around my waist and nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Best date ever." I breath.

"Good night beautiful." He says and kisses my head.

"Good night Toby." I smile and fall quickly asleep wraped in the most amazing guys arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I would really appreciate it if ya'll would review this story. More reviews=Faster updates.**

**Thank you Sugs(; Check out some of my other stories too!**

_Spencer's__ POV._

When I wake up in the morning I felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. I went to grab my phone off the side table. I tried to make a move out of his arms. As soon as I did he tighten his grip on my waist and nuzzled his head deeper into my hair.

"Don't you dare leave this bed." He said in the sexiest sleepy voice I've ever heard.

I bit my lip containing my giggle.

"Or what?" I ask.

He cracks his right eye open a little to glare at me.

"Or I'll have to make you stay."

"You don't scare me Cavanaugh." I play along.

He narrowed both of his eyes and smirked evilly.

In a second Toby was suddenly above me, smiling down at me.

"Now what?" He asks.

"You should know something about me..." I lean into his ear and whisper, "I never lose."

"We'll see about that."

Then he started kissing along my cheek and down my neck, running his hands down my sides. I was in complete bliss. I sigh happily.

I feel him smile in victory against my collar bone. Silly boy, does he really think I lose that easily.

I place my hands on his chest and roll him over to where I was straddling his hips. I kissed fiercly on the lips then slowly trailed open mouth kisses down his neck and onto his chest. Pushing him back into the pillows. He was lifting the burrowed shirt up my torso.

A sudden ringing echoed through the room, ruining the perfect moment. I groan and move off Toby and grab my phone. The ID read Hanna Marin.

I pick up after four rings.

"Hello?"

"Spencer? Where are you?"

"I'm out right now."

"We were suppose to go costume shopping for the Halloween party remember?"

"Holy crap, I completely forgot! Can you just meet me in Philly? And bring Caleb!"

"What are you doing in Philly?"

"I'll talk to you later Hanna! Bye!"

"Spencer Hast-" I hung up, cutting Hanna off.

"What was that about?" Toby asks.

"I'm suppose to go costume shopping with Han for the Halloween party at the Brew." I answer. "Well?" I ask.

"Well...?" He prompts.

"You're not going to ask me to the party?"

"Spencer Hastings. Would you do me the honor of escorting you to the Halloween shin-dig?"

"Why, I thought you'd never ask." I laugh and kiss him.

We get to the store early to buy clothes to wear today. I settle on a pair of black flates, dark denim shorts, a white, off the shoulder shirt and black infinty scarf.

It was realitivly warm considering it was Fall.

Toby and I make our way to the costume store where we're meeting Hanna and Caleb.

"What are you going to be for Halloween?" I ask Toby walking into the store.

"I don't know yet..."

"We should wear something together. Like a couple's costume!"

"What will that be? I can be a Pimp and you can be my-"

"I don't think so."

"It was worth a shot." He laughed.

We eventually found Hanna and Caleb looking at Romeo and Juliet costumes.

"Hanna. I don't want to be Romeo."

"Well I want to be Juliet. So suck it up Buttercup."

"Can we please be something else?" Caleb pleaded.

"Fine. We'll keep on looking, but we will dress like Romeo and Juliet one of these days. Mark my words Rivers."

Toby and I watched the funny couples banter. I couldn't help but giggle. Caleb whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at us. Busted...

"Hey there Romeo." Toby said straight faced.

"Shut it Cavanaugh."

"Hey Spence! How'd you get here so fast?"

"I was already in town."

"For wha-"

"So do you guys know what Aria and Emily are going to be?" I ask before she could ask what me and Toby were doing together in the city.

"Everybody is dressing as couples. I expect you two to do the same. Aria and Ezra are going as Daisy and The Great Gatsby. Jenna and Noel are Egyptian King and Queen. Alison and Holden are Barbie and Ken. Emily and Maya are 1950's Mafia wives."

"We haven't exactly decided on something." Caleb adds.

"I want something romantic." Hanna explains.

"I want something cool." Calebs adds again.

"Oh! I got it. How about Sandy and Danny from Grease?"

"That's Perfect Spence!" Hanna squels.

"Yeah. That is a pretty good idea." Caleb agrees.

"What about you and Toby?" Hanna questions.

I look over at Toby. He just shrugs.

"I kinda want something old timey... Like from the 1930 or 40's."

"Why don't you dress like an actress from that time. You know, from those movies Aria makes us watch all the time!"

"That's a great idea! I can be Katharine Hepburn."

"And Toby can be your husband. You two can be the 1940's glam couple." Hanna said excitedly.

The two boys just stayed quiet and shook their heads yes to everything me and Hanna decided on.

"Come on boys." Hanna called over her shoulder as we walked to the Grease costumes.

After about an hour of debating on color cordination with Hanna and Caleb's eye color.

I decided on a skin tight midnight blue dress that went mid thigh with a pair of sexy heels. Toby picked out a 1940's suit. We all decided that the girls and boys should wait until Halloween to show each other their dates costumes. We were all going to meet at my house because my parents are attending the Rosewood Country Club Member Halloween Party, so nobody would be there to interrupt the girls getting ready. The boys where going to get ready at Noel's house.

"Han! Hand me that lipgloss." Aria called over her shoulder while adding bobbypins to her old time hair bun.

"Here." Hanna says.

We were all standing in the master bathroom at my house getting ready fot the Halloween party at the Brew.

"I can't believe the party's on a train." Emily smiles.

"I know! It's so cool." Alison remarks.

"What time are the boys getting here?"

"Around six." Maya answers slipping on her mafia suit jacket.

"I bet Noel looks good..." Jenna trails off.

We all laugh. "Watch that drool sweetie." Alison giggles.

Jenna just winks and walks off to get dressed.

"Well?" Hanna asks when she walks back in the bathroom fully dressed like Sandy, but cut the skirt short and the shirt tight. A pair of black flates and knee high white socks with pink stripes on the top. A black skirt, white button down shirt and a Pink Lady jacket. Her hair was waved and pulled into a ponytail with a matching pink ribbon. She had pink lips and silver eyeshadow with fake eyelashes.

"What did you do to your costume?" Emily asks.

"I 'Hannafied' it."

"Obviously." Aria laughs.

"Here's mine." Jenna called walking into the bathroom with Egyptian style short dress with gold fishnet tights and sandels that criss crossed up her legs to her knee, gold bangels where on both wrists and she had a blue and golden head band that wrapped around the top of her perfectly straightened hair.

"It's adorable!" I gushed.

"Here's ours!" Emily said next. Her and Maya walked in with tight matching Mafia suits. They were black with tiny white stripes. They had little black hats and pin curls, Black fishnets with black pumps. Perfect red lips and cateye eyeliner.

"Awe!" We all squeled.

"Me next!" Ali chirped. She came in looking like a perfect Barbie. Her blonde hair was curled to perfection and she had on a pink lacey dress that went just bellow her thighs topped with a blue pearly necklace, white pantyhose and white stelettoes. Her lips were a bright sade of pink and baby blue eyeshadow and huge fake eyelashes.

"Perfect!" Aria sang.

"May I?" She asked.

"Go ahead." I said.

She came in wearing a shiney and lacey green old timey dress that went to her knees with a few white beaded necklaces. black fishnets and gold heels. Her hair was in a low bun on the right side of her face decorated with a flower headband that went around her head. She had a white bowa and her makeup was sparkly and perfect.

"Could you get cuter?" Hanna asked.

"Your turn Spence." Ali instructed.

I went and got in my costume. It was extremely tight with made my breast look perfect. Long black lace gloves that matched my black fishnet leggings and black stelettoes. My hair was put into pincurls decorated with a little black lace face mask pinned into my hair. My makeup was done and I had on dark lipstick, silver and dark blue eyeshadow with fake eyelashes.

I walked into the bathroom afriad my costume looked plain compared to everyone elses.

"Spencer! You look hot." Aria yelled.

"Seriously. If I were gay, I would think about doing you." Hanna joked.

"Thanks guys." I smile.

"Spencer?" Somebody called up the stairs from the living room.

I glanced at the clock. 5:58.

"The boys are here." I inform.

"Ready?" Hanna asked everybody.

"Yeah." We all said and walked down stairs

Maya and Emily walk out first to annouce us to our dates.

"Danny, I would like for you to meet Sandy." Maya says.

Hanna walks down the stairs.

"Gatsby. Miss Daisy." Emily calls next.

Arian goes next.

"King of Egypt. I give you your queen."

Jenna goes.

"Ken, I found your Barbie."

Alison next.

"And last but certainly not last. , please meet Hollywoods biggest starlet in 1943. Katharine Hepburn."

I walk down last. I make eye contact with Toby. His eyes almost pop out of his head when he see's me. I guess the girl weren't lying when they said I looked hot.

I walk over to him. He automatically wrap his arms around my waist.

"How are we getting to the Brew?" Caleb asks.

"Spencer rented a limo." Aria says.

"A limo?" Noel asks. "Hell yeahhhh!" He then yells.

We hear a honk out front.

"Time to go." I inform and take Toby's hand and walk out the front door.

We go in the limo and took quick ride to the Brew.

When we all pile out if the limo. The Brew had the complete Halloween feel.

"I'm going to get a drink." Hanna informs.

"I'll go with you." I say.

"Spence, I need to tell you something." Hanna says as soon as we're out of hearing distance from everyone else.

"What is it Han?"

"Me and Caleb... Did it." She says.

"Did it? As in DID IT?"

"Yes, IT."

"Oh my God! Hanna, congrats." I smile.

"It was perfect." She gushes.

"When? Where?"

"Last night. We camped out."

"Awe!"

We grab our drinks and make our way back to our group of friends.

"So I was like, No way!" Alison was telling our friends.

"There you are." Toby smiles and wraps me in his arms.

"Here I am." I say and hug him back."

"You look beautiful." He whisperes in my ear.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I say back

"ALL BOARDING THE HORROR TRAIN PLEASE BOARD NOW. THE TRAIN WILL BE LEAVING SOON" A man called over a PA system.

"Time to party." Noel says and takes Jenna's hand to get on the train.

Toby takes my hand next and follows Jenna and Noel. The rest of the group follows after.

The train was pretty dark. A zombie conductor lead up to a door into another room. Hanna slid open the door and stepped in the dark room.

"What is this?" Hanna asked us.

As soon as she said it a bunch of different colored lights came on and a band dressed in werewolf costumes start playing. Everyone was awe struck. We all continued to walk forward to the stage and start dancing.

"Hey Spence!" Aria called over the music.

"Yeah?"

"We should have a girls night tonight. We haven't had one in a while."

"Yeah! That would be perfect!" Hanna jumps in.

"And Jenna will finally get to hang out with all of us together without the boys." Alison adds.

"Lets do it." I agree.

"Wine, love movies, and popcorn!" Maya cheered.

"Where are we having it at?"

"My house?" I offer.

"Will your parents mind?"

"They're leaving at 7 tonight to go on a business trip."

"Girl party at Spencers!" Hanna squels.

"Am I invited?" Noel asks.

"Sorry Noel, girls only." Aria laughs.

"Suit yourself. I'm one awesome nail painter." He jokes.

We all start laughing.

"I'm going to get a drink." I tell Toby.

"I'll come with you." I say.

"Okay." I smile.

I walk into a different room on the train and over to the coffine ice chest for a bottled water.

"Spencer!" Somebody yells at me. I turn around and surprised to see Jason.

"Hey! I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Me either. A few frinds dragged me here so..."

"Well, I'm glad they did. Jason this is Toby my boyfriend, Toby this is Jason my brother." I introduce.

"Hey man." Jason says and shakes Toby's hand.

"Hey."

"So you're the guy stealing my little sister away?" He teases.

"I suppose so." Toby laughs.

"I wanted to introduce you to somebody also Spence."

"Who?"

A tall blonde with pretty blue eyes walks up to Jason and grabs his hand.

"Spence this is Cece, Cece this is Spencer."

"Hello Spencer." She smiles.

"Hello Cece. How do you know my brother?" I ask.

"He's my boyfriend." She laughs and Jason blushes.

"Oh! Well it's very nice to meet you. I hope we get to see more of each other soon." I smile.

"Me too."

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now." Jason smiles. "And Toby. You hurt Spencer, I'll hurt you." He states seriously.

"Gotcha." Toby replys.

Me and Cece laugh.

"I'll see you later Jase. Are you staying at the house tonight?"

"No, at Cece's"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. We're still on for lunch?"

"Wouldn't miss it sis."

"Bye Jason, Cece."Smile and wave.

"Your brother seems nice." Toby says sarcastically

"He is, just protective."

"That's understandible. I mean look at you. You're adorable." He winks and kisses my cheek lightly.

"Thank you very much, you're quit the cutie yourself ." I smirk and kiss his nose.

The rest of the party went by in a blur of laughing, jokes and kisses. We were back in the limo on our way to drop off the boys at Noels house. I was on Tobys lap across from Hanna who was on Calebs lap.

Aria was messing with the radio when a pop song blared through the speakers.

We were all singing together,'SO WE PUT OUR HANDS UP LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US! LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US!"

We pull up to the Kahn house.

"Bye babe." Toby says and kisses my lips lightly but passionate.

"Bye." I whisper in his ear, "I'll miss you, and I'll be thinking about you all night." I kiss his earlobe. He smiles at me and all the boys get out of the car together.

We all stand in up throught the sun roof and yell things like,"Later hotness." and "Holla at you later baby!" or "Work that bootay!"

The boys were dying with laughter until we were eventually out of sight.

We got back to my house ten minutes later.

We walk upstairs to change into out pajamas and take off our makeup.

I was first done so I grab six whine glasses and a few bottles of whine, pop a few bags of popcorn and get everything settled in the entertainment room.

There was six sleeping bags and a million pillows thrown in the floore for all of us. All the girl come into the room dressed for our movie marathon.

About four Nicholas Sparks movies later we were drunk and gossipy.

"I heard Mona slept with Sean not Andrew." Hanna says.

"She's secretly dating Lucas though." Alison states.

"They're couple names actually Mucus." I laugh.

"Is she even a virgin?" Emily asks.

"No way. She sluts it up with everyone." Maya says.

"Wait. Are you a virgin?" Alison asks Jenna.

"No." She says.

"Who'd you lose it to?" I ask next.

"A boy named Marcus when I was like 16."

"What about you?" Jenna asks Alison.

"Nope. A college boy whose friends with Spencers brother Jason at Kissing Rock last year. His name is Ian."

"I knew it!" I say laughing.

"You little miss perfect?" Aria laughs too.

"Last summer at a party with Alex. We were wasted, _biggest mistake ever._" I sigh.

"It's okay Spence." Emily says and rubs my back soothingly.

"Emily?" Hanna asks.

"Maya a few months ago."

"Awe!" Jenna says.

"Aria?"

"Ezra at the beginning of the school year." She smiles.

"Maya?"

"A guy named Landon when I was 15."

"Hanna?" Alison continues.

"Last night with Caleb." She gushes.

"Really?" Jenna asks.

"Yeah! I was surprised too." She says smiling so big her cheeks were probably aching.

Alison was obviously drunker than the rest of us.

"When are you and Toby gonna do the deed?" She asks giggling.

"I'm not sure." I say.

"I thought my first time was going to be with Toby." She says drunkinly."

"What?" Jenna asks.

"Yeah! Two years ago we would sneek out and meet each other, write love notes, go on cute deates, then he just got all shy when I almost slept with him once."

"WHAT?!" I ask at the same as Jenna did.

I look at her and obviously this is news to her too.

"Yep. I thought we were in looooove." She states.

All the other girls were wide eyed and flabbergasted. I was pissed.

"He lied to me."

"Yeah, he prolly didn't wanna hurt your feelings Hun, he's reallllllly nice."

"I had no idea Spence." Jenna says honestly.

"I'm not mad at you." I say. "But I'm going to murder your brother." I state angrily.

"You don't have to be mad, I have Holden and don't want Toby." She claims.

He better have a damn good explantion for all of this.

Toby's POV.

Noel, Holden and Ezra were playing video games when I decided I needed to talk to Caleb about Spencer.

"I'm gonna get some air guys" I say.

"Huh? Yeah, cool man." Noel says focusing on the screen.

I nod my head toward the back door signaling Caleb to follow.

"Yeah?"

"What if Spencer finds out about me and Alison?"

"How?"

"Alison's one of her best friends. Aren't girls like suppose to tell each other shit like that?"

"I guess... Are you going to tell her?"

"I don' know yet man... I feel like I need to but I don't want to start something over a fling that happened two years ago."

"I understand."

"She was so honest with me about some of her past and I lied to her in the coffee shop the other day about why Alison hated me. I feel like a total ass."

"You kind of are, but that doesn't mean you can't make it right."

"Yeah. I need to tell her the truth before Alison does."

"Better do it quick. Talk travels fast Tobes."

Isn't that the truth...

_Spencer's_ POV.

I haven't talked to Toby at all since the Halloween party. He's texted, called, emailed, messaged and even came by a few times. I just don't answer the phone messages, or door.

I haven't talked to Alison very much either.

School today... Yay!

Not.

I'm not looking forward to seeing Toby today. I can't believe he lied to me. UGH! I'm so glad my parents aren't home today. I'm seriously considering skipping. I can atleast get my work right?

I get dressed and walk to my car my school bag in tow. I pull up to the school and park in my usual spot, which is now sandwiched between Emily's silver Toyota and Toby's truck.

I roll my eyes at the sight of it.

I walk down the hallway and see Emily and Maya at my locker waiting for me.

"You showed up." Emily says surprised.

"Saddly yes."

"It'll be okay Spence. I mean it was two years ago and he probably just didn't want to hurt your feelings." Maya says.

"You're right. But he still lied to me."

The warning bell rang.

"See you in English Spence." Em says and walks to class with Maya leaving me alone at my locker.

A pair of arms lean on both side of my body against the locker.

"You look beautiful today." Toby whispers.

I slam my locker shut and turn around to glare at him.

"What's wrong babe?"

"_Babe_? Don't _babe_ me you untruthful jerk."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You. You _lied_ to me about why Alison hated you. Why would you do that? Even when I was _completely_ honest with you!"

His eyes got wide and he lifted his hand to stroke my arm. I push his arm away. Hard.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me." I snare.

"Spence, I was going to tell you this weekend but you ignored me. Now I know why."

"Yeah. Word travels fast." I state bitterly.

"Who told you?"

"Alison got a little drunk at my house after the party."

"That's why Jenna has been so rude."

"Duh. You know what. Go away. I'm so beyond angry I don't even want to speak to you right now." I state.

"Spencer. I'm sorry. I am. I was going to make it right, and I can't chnage what happened two years ago. I was a kid and stupid. I want you Spencer. I love you." I sputter out.

I can feel the tears in my eyes. I turn and walk away before he can say anything else.

**WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL This chapter took a while to write. LEAVE YOUR REVIEW PLEASE & THANK YOU.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(RATED M) Sorry I haven't updated in a while. MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liar.**

I rush back to my car with tears threatening the corners of my eyes. He loves me. Loves me. What do I say next time I see him?

I close my door and get out of the parking lot as fast as I could. Of course there was only sad love songs playing today. I pull up to the big gate in my yard, punch in the code and drive up the driveway.

As soon as I parked the car, I let the waterworks out. I cried for about five minutes, I eventually pulled myself together and went inside.

I went upstairs and changed into a pair of comfy gray sweatpants and a light blue v-neck rosewood high shirt. I decided I was going to spend the day with a gallon of ice cream and Nicholas Sparks movie mararthon.

After I finished The Notebook there was a knock on the door. I get up to answer and was surprised to see Holden there in black sweatpants and red tee-shirt.

I raised my eyebrows at his appearance.

"You know?" We asked at the same time as he took in my appearance. I let out a little sniffle.

Holden opened his arms, signaling for me to hug him. I did, it felt good being comforted by Holden.

"Why are you as upset as me?" He asked.

"He lied about what happened." I sigh.

"Same here."

I stepped back and looked into his eyes.

"Alison lied about her and Toby?" I asked.

"Yeah. She said he did that to her old friend. Not her."

"How'd you find out what really happened?"

"I over heard Toby and Caleb talking about it at Noels."

I walk back over to the t.v. Holden following behind. I put in The Lucky One and we settle into the couch together.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"We have two options. One, forgive and forget. Two, be eternally miserable and alone."

I had to laugh. "Yeah." I sigh.

Holden's phone rings. He ignores it. It rings again, and again, and again.

"Alison?" I asked.

"Bingo." He sighs and turns his phone on silent.

My phone had been ringing off the hook with calls from Toby too.

As if on cue my phone started ringing upstairs.

Holden smirked at me and pointed to the ceiling. "Toby?"

"Oh yeah." I say.

"It'll be okay Spence."

"He told me he loved me today..."

"What?! That's great." He smiles.

"No, it's not. I was so mad that I couldn't even say it back."

"What'd you do after he said it?"

"I left school as fast as I could."

"I think love's complicated..."

Isn't that the truth...

* * *

_TOBYS__ POV_

I can't believe this... Did me and Spencer break up?

I love her... I love her...

I walk over to the lunch table with the whole group sitting there. Except Spencer, Alison and Holden.

I drop down in my seat and glance at the chair Spencer should be sitting in next to me.

"Hey man." Caleb greats.

"Hey." I sigh.

Alison comes rushing over to the table with her phone in hand.

"Holden won't pick up!" She grunts.

"Are you two fighting?" Emly asks.

"No. We were fine at the Halloween party, but since that night he's been ignoring me." She humphed and sat down in her usual seat.

"Maybe he knows what Spencer knows..." Hanna said quietly.

"How would he find out?!"

Just the I spotted Spencer and Holden walking in the cafeteria.

"He's here." Maya said and pointed to the two of them.

"Thank God." She muttered.

Spencer walked over and sat next to me, to my surprise. Holden sat next to Alison.

"Where have you been?" Alison asked.

"At home, then Spencer's. We had alot to talk about." He says.

"Like..?"

"Like, stuff. Past stuff and forgiveness." He said and looked between me and Ali with raised eyebrows. She finally caught on and sulked into her seat with a pout.

I lean over to Spencer and grab her hand. She slowly takes it back. That hurt...

"Spencer, I'm sorry." I whisper to her.

"I know." She says but doesn't make eye contact with me.

"Can you at least look at me?" I ask quietly, trying to keep this converstion to just us.

She slowly turned her head to look at me.

"I'm sorry."

"You said that already."

"I know and I mean it."

"I know you do. You're forgiven, but I'm not over you lying to me. I don't feel like I can trust you right now." She states.

"Spence..."

"I have a debate team meeting I need to get to." She says abrubtly and stands up to stride out of the room.

I stare after her.

"I need to fix this." I tell everybody.

* * *

_SPENCER'S POV_

I don't really have a meeting. I just couldn't stand to be around Toby and not kiss him. Why did I let Holden talk me into coming back to school today?

I walk to my locker and grab a book and head to the library for some quiet time.

While I'm sitting at one of the tables in the back of the library my phone vibrates against my leg.

It's from Melissa.

'Hey Spence, I just wanted to say I actually missed you when mom, dad and Jason came to New York without you. Just a little heads up, Wren, Taylor and I will be coming to Rosewood in a few days for a quick visit. -Mel'

Great... As if the day couldn't get any better.

I spent every class I had with Toby basically ignoring him. I felt bad, but he needed to know that if he lied to me like that again there are definatly going to be a punishment.

After school I planned on going home and sulking in my bed all night, but when I got into my car there was a dozen roses with a note attatched to it.

It read; 'I've told you I'm sorry. Now I want to make it up to you. Meet me at Edgewood Motorcourt Motel, Room 214 at 7:00pm. Please. -Love Toby'

I didn't know what he was up to, or what would be there, but I did know one thing. I couldn't wait to see Toby tonight.

I called the girls, except Alison who was spending the night making up with Holden. Wink, wink.

Hanna and Jenna picked out my outfit, Aria did my hair and Emily was on my hair.

When they were done I had to admit, I looked hot.

My hair was wavey and makeup was light but still sexy and my outfit was a tight dark purple v-neck that showed the perfect amount of clevage, a pair of perfectly fitting white skinny jeans and black stilettos.

"Thank you ladies." I smile and add a little diamond necklace my parents got me a few days ago.

"Wait!" Hanna yelled and sprayed perfume on my chest.

"Really Han?" Aria laughed.

"Just in case!" She insisted.

"Alright. Spence, just remember that he's really sorry and regrets everything from then alot so be a little forgiving?" Jenna said looking thoughtful.

"I will." I smile. "I'm going to get going." I say and grab my bag and head out to my car.

The digital clock showed it was 7:03. I know it's completely against my beliefs as a Hastings to be late for something, but in this case I had to be a little late.

I get to the motel at about 7:16. I pull my shirt down a little more and pull up my boobs to make them look better.

Knock, knock, knock.

I hear somebody move inside and the lights turn off. Was I really that late? Was he mad I was a little late and didn't want to see me now?

The door suddenly opened and a smiling Toby walked out with a red rose.

"You came." He said unbelieving.

"Yeah. What's this?" I ask.

"A surprise."

"I hate surprises..." I groan.

"Well, you'll love this one." He smiles bigger.

"Hmm..."

"Here." he says nad blinde folds me.

"Toby?"

"It's part of the surprise. Just wait." He whispers and leads me inside.

"If you're kidnapping me, just know, the girls all know I'm with you and Aria may look small but she's fiesty." I state jokingly

He chuckles at my tone.

It's warm and smells like roses.

"Can I take this off yet?" I asked getting excited.

"In 3, 2, 1. Open." He instructs

I take the blind fold off ready to see what surprise he has ready to show me and I was not dissappointed. The room was lit by candles and had rose pedals on the ground. The bed had a setup of Scrabble.

"Scrabble?" I asked surprised he knew I loved Scrabble.

"Your friends said you liked the game, so I thought I'd make a romantic evening out of it by kicking your ass at it." He winked.

"Nobody can beat me at Scrabble." I say and raise my eyebrows at him.

"We'll see about that." He smirks. "You look great Spence."

"Watch it Cavanaugh. You're still in the dog house."

He walks over to me and starts kissing my neck, cheek, jaw and eventually, my lips.

"Toby..." I sigh.

"If you want me to stop, just say so and I will." He says against the shell of my ear.

I just sigh happily and let him continue making his way all over my neck and his hands roaming up and down my sides and back.

He pulls bak too soon and smirks in victory.

"Scrabble?"

"You're going down."

* * *

About three games later I was still losing.

"Glyceraldehyde?" He asked.

"96 points." I smile in victory.

"Goofball." He says. "Thanks for the G, I've been waiting for it." He smirks cockily.

"How many points?"

"104 points."

I write it down relunctantly.

"How do you always win?!" I ask annoyed that I lost for the third time.

"Awe, Spence. It's just a game." He says and rubs my back.

I push the board off the bed and all the letters clatter to the ground. I push Toby against the bed and straddle his hips while attacking his neck in open mouth kisses. He let out a low groan which makes me want to kiss him harder. My hand knotted in his hair while his hands ran up the back of my shirt rubbing the bare skin there. He took over my neck with his soft lips. I ran my hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Spence?" He says and pulls back to look in my eyes.

"Hmm?"

"What's going on here?"

I look at him a little hurt. Did I misread things? He must have caught on to my worried expression.

"No, I mean I love what's happening. I just don't want you to think because we're here alone you have to something you're not comfortble doing." He said looking deeply into my eyes.

"I'm always comfortable around you. I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Postive. Do you have-"

"Yeah." He cuts me off.

He brushes his lips against mine and rolls us over so he's hovering over me. I stare into his beautiful blue eyes for a minute before pulling his face back to mine. His hands run down my stomach and start to pull my shirt over my head. Then he starts to plant butterfly kisses up my stomach. His hand winds around my back and unclasps my bra. He runs his eyes over my body.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers and kisses my forehead while I rove my hands down his perfectly sculpted stomach, recieving a shiver of plesure from Toby. I start to kiss his bare chest and tug on the band of his jeans. He obviously got my message and took off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

He reached down to my pants and unbuttoned them, then blindly tossed them off the bed.

He lifts us up and lays me under the blankets. He grabs a foil package out of his duffelbag and walks back to the bed, slidding in and retaking his place above me.

He slides off his boxers and puts on the protection. He places his hands on either side of my hips ready to pull down my underwear.

"Are you sure?" He asks again.

"More sure than ever." I whisper and kiss him long and passionatily while he slides my panties down my long legs.

"Tell me if it hurts." He pleaded.

"Okay." I say and kiss his neck.

This was the second time I had ever had sex, but I didn't even really remember the first time with Alex. It hurt to bad so I had to stop after five minutes. This time was different. I wasn't going to quit. I wanted this.

As soon as we connected I felt a hard pinch in the bottom of my stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asks noticing the pained look on my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I promise as he continues to go deeper inside me.

After a few minutes of normal pace the pain goes away and there's only pleasure. The rooms full of moaning.

"Toby." I said over and over again.

"Spencer." He groaned in reply.

There was a tingling in the bottom of my stomach. After a few more strides I was coming undone.

"Toby!" I moaned loudly. He slammed his lips into mine to smother my cries.

Not long after Toby was reaching his high. He put his mouth on my neck and realeased a long groan as he reached his climax.

He disposed of the used condom and handed me my underwear and a long sleve blue shirt. I smiled and thanked him by kissing his cheek.

He pulled on a pair of blue pajama pants.

"Did you know we were staying the night here?" I asked curious to why he brought an over night bag.

"I wasn't sure if you would actually come, although I was hoping you would. I was going to have to stay here anyway." He informs.

"Why?" I ask wondering why he didn't want to stay at his house instead of a rundown motel.

"Noel's staying the night with Jenna." He says and makes a disgusted face.

"Where's Caleb?" I ask.

"With Hanna." Toby says clueless.

We eventually fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a strong set of arms wrapped around my torso. I snatch my phone off the side table and check the time. 6:06am.

I yawn and turn over to face Toby. I snuggle deeper into his chest hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

There's a sudden ringing through the room. I look at my phone. Silent. It must be Toby's. I shake his arm a little.

"Toby. Your phones ringing." I inform.

"Hmm? Just let it ring." He replys in that oh so sexy sleepy voice.

I smile when he pulls me in closer to his body.

The ringing stopped and not even two minutes later mine starts to ring.

I groan and roll over to answer. It's Jenna.

"Hello?" I pick up on the third ring.

"Spencer? Where's Toby?"

"Asleep."

"So you two did make up?" She squels.

"Yeah." I laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you get back to your sleep. I just wanted to make sure evrthing turned out okay and if you're going to school today?" Crap! I completely forgot about school.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon Jenna." I say and hang up.

I slide out of Toby's arm and start to put on my clothes.

"Are you trying to do the 'hit it and quit it'?" Toby teases from the bed.

"You've figured out my plan Cavanaugh." I say. "You do need to get up. We have school." I inform.

"I don't wanna goooooo." He whines.

"Well, that's just to bad. Now get up."

"Okay mom."He says laughing.

He gets up and I remember something wanted to ask him since the pool party at my house.

"What does your tattoo mean?" I ask looking the ink on his hip saying '901 Free at Last'

"It's the day my mom died." He says.

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking." I say.

"No, it's okay. She died when I was about eleven. She had cancer so it was more of relief for her. She's not hurting anymore."

"Yeah. That's a great way to look at it Toby." I smile.

* * *

I head home to change and get ready for school. Toby had to drive himself but is picking me up for school soon.

As soon as I walk through the door I'm surprised by who I see sitting in the livinging room.

"Melissa?" I say.

"Hello Spencer." She greets from the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as nicely as possible.

"I told you I was coming for a visit."

"I know, I just didn't think you meant so soon."

"Do you know where Taylor's blanket is?" A british voice said while walking down the stairs. "Oh! Hello Spencer." He greets and smile hugely at me.

"Hi." I say tightly.

There was a sudden knocking at the door saving me from the awkwardness.

"Hey Toby." I smile and gesture him inside. He was aready changed, showered and cleaned up.

"Hey beautiful." He greets back and kisses my cheek.

"Why, hello there." Melissa says.

"Oh. Hello." Toby greets politly.

"Spencer, who this young man?" She asks.

"Melissa, this is my boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh. Toby this is my Sister Melissa Kingston." I announce. They shake hands and swap smiles.

"And that's Melissa's husband, Wren Kingston." I inform.

I see Toby's jaw twitch. I take his hand. "I need to get changed. Come on Toby." I say and pull him upstairs.

"Is that such a good idea?" Wren says in an upset tone.

"I'll get dressed in the bathroom." I say to Melissa. She nods and goes into the kitchen to refill her coffee cup. I see Wren giving Toby death glares all the way up the stairs.

I shut the door behindme as I make it to my room.

"I hate him." Toby states, which makes me laugh.

"You're not alone there." I say and walk to my closet for an outfit.

I settle on a pencil skirt and dark blue blouse that I tuck into the skirt and a pair of black flates.

I walk out of the bathroom dressed, makeup done and hair waved. I spary on a little perfume, clip on my diamond bracelet and go back to my room.

"Ready." I say and take Toby's hand.

We walk back downstairs to see Melissa and Wren having breakfast on the island in the kitchen.

"Bye." I say and walk out the back door.

"Spence?" Melissa yelled.

"Yes?" I ask and walk back into the room.

"I mad plans with mom and dad to have dinner at the Country Club tonight. I'm bringing Wren and we would be happy f you and Toby could join us." She smiles fakely.

"Maybe. I have to run with Emily after my debate team meeting for the school marathon."

"Well, just think about it." She pleads.

"I will. Bye." say when I become uncomfortable with Wren stairing at my legs.

"I still hate him." Toby says, I giggle.

"You know you don't have to come to dinner tonight." I say.

"Maybe I want to?"

"Really?" I say brightly.

"Yeah, who else is going to hit the british guy with a tray when he starts drooling over you?" He says sarcastically.

"Alright macho man. Put away the Alpha Male act for a while." I say.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked teasingly.

"No." I laugh. "It's really hot." I wink and hop into his truck.

"Not as hot as you." He smirks and leans over to kiss me.

"Aren't you just the sweetest." I laugh and kiss him deeply. I lean back when our becomes a little too heated.

"We'll finish later." I promise which make him smile. He starts the truck and drives to school.

**Sorry about the short chapter. A little smut. Please review. **

**MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like this chapter's a little short but... Enjoy! **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars...**

We pull up to school and walk in hand-in-hand. Our friends are sitting at our usual table with coffee and breakfast.

"Hey." I greet everybody as I sit in my usual seat between Toby and Hanna.

They all smile at Toby and I.

"What?" I ask with a laugh.

"So?" Emily said nodding her head toward our hands twined together.

"So...?" I say.

"For heavens sake! You two made up?" Alison chirped.

"Oh! Yeah. We most defiantly did." I smile and lay my head on Toby's shoulder.

The girls 'awed' and the guys 'gagged'. Typical.

"Did you see Mona latching onto Sean's arm?" Alison whispered and leaned in. All the girls did the same.

"I know! I thought she was with Lucas?" Maya said.

"She was. I heard they broke up because Mona is only dating Sean for his school popularity." I inform.

"Where'd you hear that?" Hanna asks.

"At my student council meeting yesterday."

All the girls drift off into our daily gossip circle, while the boys talk about their football tryouts.

"You play Cavanaugh?" Noel asked.

"I did last year."

"What position?" Caleb asked next.

"QB."

"Nice." Noel complimented.

"You trying out Fitz?"

"Of course."

"Rivers?"

"Duh."

"Cavanaugh?"

"I'll be there."

"That's perfect. Spencer's captain of the Cheer Team."

"Really?" I say turning to Spencer.

"Huh?" She says when she hears her name.

"Head cheerleader?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm head cheerleader Han and Ali cheer too."

He leans into my ear and whispers."I bet you look hot in that short skirt." I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"Like I said, such a sweetie." I reply.

"Why don't you girls cheer?" Toby asks pointing to the rest of the girls.

"I'm in a band." Maya says.

"You're in band?" He asks surprised.

"No! _A_ _band_. Jazz, not school band, that's lame." She explains.

"I swim captain." Emily says.

"I do a photography internship." Aria says lastly.

"Why don't you try out babe?" Noel asks Jenna, which causes Toby to laugh so hard he snorts.

"What?" I ask looking between Toby and Jenna.

"Jenna has zero team spirit." Toby explains.

"Come on. She can't be that bad."Hanna encourages.

"Oh, she is."

I lean over to Jenna. "I'm a great teacher. If you wanted to try out I can promise a spot to be yours."

"Really? You're that good of a teacher?" Toby asks. I glare at him.

"Yes, I am. What do you say Jenna?" I ask hopeful.

"Sure." She smiles.

"Awesome. Now I'll have my girl out there cheering for me." Noel smiles and kisses Jenna's forehead.

"No way this is going to happen." Toby says.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" I say annoyed.

"What are you suggesting?"

"A bet. I bet I can get Jenna on the cheer squad."

"What are the terms?"

"I win, you do what I say for a whole day." I smirk.

"And if I win." He smirks back.

"I'll do what ever you say for a whole day."

"You babe, have got yourself a deal." He smile brightly.

"Uh, Toby." Aria speaks up. "You should know something..."

"Yeah?" Toby prompts.

"Spencer never loses." Hanna finishes.

"She lost pretty bad at Scrabble last night." Toby laughs.

"Is that code something dirty?" Caleb asks.

"No, we really played Scrabble, guys."I say.

"And you got your ass kicked." Toby teases,

"It was not a complete ass kicking." I remark.

The bell rings signalng 1st hour. We all exchange byes and head to our classes. I had first hour with Aria, Emily and Hanna. English with .

"Alright spill." Hanna said as soon as I sat down.

"What?" I ask.

"Come on Spencer. I can totally tell when someone got laid, and you my friend, are the poter child for banging." Hanna explains.

"That doesn't make sense Han." Emily laughs.

"It doesn't have to. I'm Hanna." She explains.

"Fair enough." Emilys says.

"What happened last night?" Aria pries.

"We made up." I say.

"By that you mean?" Hanna continues.

"We did it." I squel. I've been dying to tell my three best friends. They all squel too.

"A little excited ladies?" Ella asked.

"Sorry mom." Aria says and takes her seat behind me.

"Spencer and Toby sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Hanna sang until the bell rang, signaling class to start.

The day went along pretty fast. Now I had last hour. Chemistry with Toby. I grab my books and walk into class to find hom already sitting at our table. He give a sweet smile as I make my way over to him.

"Hello beautiful." He says still smiling.

"Hi." I smile and sit down.

"Aright class. Today we will be watching a video on cell repair. Please keep to talking to whisper and try to pay attention. There will be a worksheet over this tomorrow." announces to the class. He turns the lights off and the rooms lit up by the glow of the projector at the front of the class.

I feel a piece of paper slide next to my hand. It's a note from Toby.

It read; 'You look beautiful today. -Toby'

'You don't look to bad yourself(; -Spence'

'I forgot to tell you something earlier. -Toby'

'What? -Spence'

'Last night was amazing. -Toby'

'Yes it was(; -Spence'

'Can I tell you a secret? -Toby'

'Of course. -Spence'

'I really want to kiss you right now. -Toby'

'I really want you to kiss me right now. -Spence'

I can see his gorgeous smile in the dim room. The bell rings. I sigh happily. He grabs my hand and rushes us out the room. I put my stuff up and was surprised when I turned around and Toby was gone. Maybe he went to his truck? I start to walk down the hall and almost screamed when somebody grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty class. It was just Toby. He had his hand on my mouth and my back pushed against the wall. He took his hand off my mouth and smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?" I laugh.

"I told you I wanted to kiss you." He says and smashes his lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. He speezes my hips and lifts me up so I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes me harder against the wall so our pelvis area are smashed together. I moan at the friction between our bodys.

Ruining the moment my phone starting ringing in my pocket.

"Ugh." I groaned as Toby set me down. I rechieved the phone and shuddered at the caller ID.

"Hey Melissa." I sigh.

"Spencer? Where are you? I thought you were coming to dinner. You really need to plan better. When I was your age-"

"Okay. I know. I had a little, uh, meeting at school."

"Well, hurry up. Taylor's getting fussy and I'm starving."

"Alright." I say and hang up.

"Everything okay?" Toby asks.

"Yeah. I have to get to dinner at the Country Club though."

"Oh yeah."

"You're coming to. Right?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On if you want me to come."

"If you keep kissing me like that I don't think I'll ever let you leave." I say with a wink, grabbing Toby's hand and walking out of the classroom and to his truck.

We pulled up to my house and parked behind my silver Lexus.

"Last chance to bail." I inform.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me." He teased.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, just my ridiculous sister."

"It won't be that bad."

I sigh and take his hand as we walk up the stone pathway and into the entryway of the Hastings' residence.

"Thank God. I thought you would never show." Melissa complained as she walked down the hall and into the living room.

"Mom, this is Toby Cavanaugh. My boyfriend." I say.

"Huh? Oh hello." My mother says glancing up from her phone. "Are you Richard's son?"

"Yes ma'am. It's nice to meet you ."

"How polite. I'll just go fetch your father girls." My mom says and walks out of the room and into my dads office.

Melissa turns her head toward me and gives a snarky smile.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering where you found this one at?"

"This one?" Toby asks.

"Oh, you know. Alex? Spencer's ex. They broke up about two months ago." Melissa says faking sympothy.

"I didn't know that..."

"Yeah. They were together for about two years. Right Spence?" Melissa tilts her head and smirks.

"That's enough Melissa." I say upset.

"I'm just going to get Taylor and Wren." She says and struts out of the room.

"You and Alex only broke up two month ago?" Toby asks.

"Yes. We broke up and about two weeks later I met you and Jenna." I explain annoyed that Melissa would bring up something like that around Toby.

"When we were having that pool party here and were playing that truth game. Is he the guy you slept with?"

I lower my head. "Yes. About six months after we started dating, we were at a party and I was drunk." I say, "But I wasn't in love with him when I did it. It was lke a five minute thing and I felt disgusted with myself after it happened."

"Were you ever in love with him?"

"No, That's why I never slept with him again. That's why we broke up."

"Because you didn't sleep with him?"

"I wouldn't because I knew I didn't love him. So he cheated on me."

He pulled me into a hug and held me tight.

"I'm sorry Spence." He whispers into my hair.

"Spencer? The limos here love." Wren informs walking into the living room.

I grit my teeth and take Toby's hand. We get outside and hop in the limo to ride over to the club. Of course get stuck next to Wren. I scrunch up against Toby so I don't have to touch any part of Wren. I was so grateful when we parked. Me and Toby get out last.

"Still hate him." Toby whispers.

"I second that." I sigh.

"Hastings." My dad says.

"Right this way sir." A older man with white hair and tux says. He leads us to our usual table. My parents stopped and talked to about ten different people. Gloating about Melissa and I's accomplishments.

"Well Spencer's class pesident now, along with captain of the debate team and all honors classes." My dad said to one his law firm friends.

"And Melissa just had her daughter, Taylor and is working in the hospital with her husband, Wren." My mom continues.

After a few more minutes of talking we eventually sit down. My parents sat across from each other, I sat next to Toby and across from Wren. Toby sat between me and my mom and scross from Melissa. Melissa started her usual rattling about how perfect her life was.

"Spencer?" My father called.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering how you and uh, Toby met?"

"I ran into him at school."

"What's your last name?" Peter asked Toby.

"Cavanaugh."

"Oh! You must be Richard's son. Nice man." So far so good...

"So Toby, what are your plans after high school?" Wren asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I was planning on taking Architecture classes at UPenn, then eventually owning my own business."

"UPenn? Veronica and I went to college there. It's a fine school. Melissa and Wren went as well, and we're planning on Spencer to do the same. Right honey?"

"Of course." I smile grabs my hand under the table. I release a deep breath as Melissa rambles on some more about Taylor.

"Spencer?" Wren whispers to me across the table. I try my best to ignore him. He obviously wasn't taking that because he nudged my foot under the table. I send him a quick glare and turn to act interested in Melissa's boring story.

He nudges my foot over and over.

"What?" I say annoyed.

"You look ravishing tonight, love." He smiles.

"Thanks." I reply with no feeling. He continues to try and talk to me but I turn and lay my head on Toby's shoulder.

"Hello. My name is Alex and I'll be your server today."

Kill. Me. Now. Is this seriously happening to me?

Alex and I lock eyes for a second. I clench my jaw and look away.

"Hello Mr. and . What can I get you to drink tonight?"

"Scotch." My father replys.

"A glass of white wine would be perfect." My mother orders.

"Vodka soda, please." Wren says.

"Red wine." Melissa smiles.

"Spencer?" Alex asks.

"Uh, Tea with lemon." I say.

"Same as her." Toby says looking a little uneasy.

"I'll have that right out." He says and walks away glancing back at me.

I look at Toby and smile. I peck him on the check and lay my head back on his shoulder. It was taking all my will power to not punch Wren in the face. He continued to try and play footsie with me under the table. I eventually got so fed up I gave him a swift kick and felt Toby shake with silent laughter and I saw the pain on Wren's face.

We all ordered our food and was on dessert.

"Do you want to share some ice cream?" I ask Toby.

"I would love to." He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

I see Wren from the corner of my eyes sending glares at Toby.

"So, Tony." Wren says.

"_Toby_." I correct nastily which earned a glare from Melissa.

Wren continued anyway. "What do you do for a job right now?"

"I work as a carpenter. My top priority right now is Spencer and school." He smiles kindly. I can tell behind his smile and polite small talk, he's holding back from jumping the table and clobbering Wren.

I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Well you sound like a well put together young man." My father compliments.

I nearly spit out my tea. Did my father really just _compliment_ Toby?

"Why thank you, sir." Toby smiles.

I lean over to whisper in his ear while my parents engage with praising Toby.

"They like you!" I whisper excitidly.

"How can you tell?" He asks nervous.

"You called him sir." I smiled and brushed my finger down his nose. "Could you get more perfect?" I asked amazed I got somebody so kind and genuine.

"I should be saying that to you." He smiles. That smile makes my heart melt.

"Awe." My mother says as she heard the last part of the conversation. We straightened up, embarressed we were caught having gooey love moment.

"I was thinking of going golfing next week. Care to join me Toby?" My dad asks.

"I would love it ." He accepts sweetly.

"Call me Peter."

My eyes grow huge. Same as Melissa and Wren. Wren was still downgraded to Mr. and Mrs. This was the first time meeting my parents and he was on first name bases.

"Peter." Toby repeats.

"Are you a sports man?" My dad continues.

"Yes sir. I actually just got the quarterback position on the team this morning."

"You beat out the Kahn boy?"

Me, my mom and Toby laugh. "Yeah, he was a good sport about it."

"Where did you go before you came back to Rosewood?" My mom asked.

"A private school in Maine."

"Private school? Wow." My mom boasted.

The waiters cameback with our dessert and I got Toby and me two spoons to share our ice cream. Melissa was glaring at me while Wren was shooting Toby daggers.

"What are you up to tonight Spencer?"

"Studying. I have a huge French test tomorrow."

"Do you take French Toby?" My mom asked.

"Yes ma'am. AP." he answers.

"So does Spence. Why don't you two study tonight?" My dad continues.

I smile over at him and he grins back.

"Thank you. I would love to." He accepts.

We get up and head to the car.

"Why'd you get a car?" Melissa asks.

"Your father and I are taking a town car to the firm. A case needs some extra work tonight so you guys behave. And Spencer, Toby will need to leave at 10:30."

"Okay mom." I say and hug my parents bye. They shake Toby's hand and avoid Wren all together.

We get in our own town car and head home. I glance at my watch. It's on 8. I have two and a half hours with Toby. I smile and grab his hand. He plants a tender kiss on my temple as we pull up the driveway.

"I have some studying cards in my room." I tell Toby while he takes my hand to help me out of the car.

"Okay." He smiles.

We all walk into the house. Wren, Melissa and Taylor following behind.

Toby and I walk to my room. I hear Wren whispering to Melissa,"You're going to let them be in her room. Alone?" He hissed.

"Why does it matter?" She asks cooly.

I roll my eyes and look at Toby, knowing he heard him too.

I open my bedroom door and pull Toby inside. I push him against my door lightly and start attcking his neck in open mouth kisses. He lays his hands on my hips and shivers from plesure.

"Spence..." He groans.

"Yes?" I ask innocently as I continue up his jaw.

"Your, uh sisters down t-there." He stutters.

"So?" I whisper seductively.

He grabs my hips and sqeezes them lightly. I twin my arms around his neck and kiss him deeper. He pulls our bodys even closer together. He moans lightly.

A sudden knocking at the door causes us to jump apart. I straighten my hair and clothes then open the door. Of course standng there is Wren.

"Can I help you?" I ask annoyed

"I was wondering if you would like to join Melissa and me in a film."

"No. I'm busy." I say. Toby walks up behind me.

"It doesn't sound like studying going on in here." Wren remarks.

"I don't think it's your concern whats going on in here." Toby snaps.

"Very well. I'll see you tonight Spencer." Wren winks and walks downstairs.

I grab Toby's hand so he doesn't try and swing at him.

"It's not even worth it." I sigh.

"I don't want you here with him Spence." He whispers running his thumb on my hand.

"I don't think I have a choice." He raises his eyebrows in concern. "My door has a lock and I have a phone. I promise I'll call you if he even looks at me." I promise and kiss his cheek.

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Toby."

I get the flashcards and we start studying French. I was surprised when my parents walked in at 10:20. Luckily Toby and I were sitting across from each other on the floor with our text books.

"Glad to see you kids got your studying in." My mom praised.

"Yes ma'am. Thanks to Spencer I might have hope for passing this test." Toby jokes. And my parents actually laugh.

"We were wondering if your parents would want to have dinner here tomorrow?"My dad asks.

"I'm sure they would be happy to. I'll ask them when I get home."

"Yeah, it's getting that time. We'll let you two say good night. It was a plesure to meet you Toby." My mom says and leaves.

"I hope we'll see you around more Toby." My dads says and shakes his hand and follows my mom.

"I told you they already loved you."

"I'm glad. Looks like it's time for me to head out."

"I'll walk you down stairs."

We walk through the living room and out the back door to his truck.

"I'm glad you came tonight." I smile.

"Me too. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes, you will."

He leans down to give me a good night kiss. I deepen it by pullng him against me and leaning my back on his truck. When air becomes needed we pull away and lean our foreheads together.

"Good night Spencer." He whispers.

"Good night Toby." I whisper back. He kisses my cheek and gets in the truck. I wave from the porch and sigh happily.

"A bit close don't you think?" A british voice hisses from behind me.

"Well, he is my boyfriend, so I can do anything I'd like to him." I remark.

"You know he'll never make you happy Spencer."

"All I know is that he makes me feel special and loved. You can think whatever you want about him but it's not going to change the fact that I love him." I snap back.

"Is that so? Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things turn out with the carpenter." Wren say snottly.

"His names _Toby_." I hiss and walk upstairs. I shower, brush my teeth and get ready for bed. When I'm finally laying down my phone vibrates. It's from Toby. I smile like an idiot.

'I forgot to tell you something. -T'

'Yeah? -S'

'I love you. -T'

'I love you too. -S'

I lay my phone down and fall asleep.

* * *

I get up and get ready for school. Once I'm finally dressed There's a knock at the door. I rush downstairs to the door. When I open it there's a smiling Toby with a white box.

"What's in the box?" I ask.

"Muffin's." He replys and hands me a large coffee.

"Black." He informs.

"Awe! Will you marry me?" I say in a joking matter.

"Maybe one day. On one condition."

"What?"

"We name our son Carter."

"A new born with a six pack." I wink.

"So there are babies in our future?" He teases.

"Definatly." I laugh.

"But not for a long, long, long time." My mom laughs walking in the kitchen.

"Of course." I say.

"Would you like a muffin ?" Toby asks picking up the box and offering.

"Yes, thank you." She says and picks up a banana muffin. "You can call me Veronica. Spencer, before I forget. You need to practice for that school 5k run on Saturday."

"I know. I'm practicing with Em later."

"Alright, good."

"Veronica. Have you seen my breifcase?" My dad asks walking into the room adjusting his tie.

"Hey Toby." He greets.

"Good morning."

"What are you kids up to?"

"Eating some breakfast then heading to school."

"Muffin?" Toby offers again.

"Thank you." My dad says and grabs a blueberry.

"Your sister is leaving today so be sure and say bye before you leave." My dad says to me.

"I will."

"We need to get to the firm Peter." My mom informs.

"I'll see you later sweety." My parents call walking out the door.

"Finally alone." I whisper and kiss Toby suddenly. I feel him smile against my lips and grab the back of my neck pulling me in closer.

"Uh-hem." Somebody clears their throats. We jump away from each other and blush.

"Uh, good morning Melissa." I say flustered.

"Hi." She rolls her eyes.

"We should get to school." I say to Toby.

"What's the rush? Haven't you missed me?"

"Nope." I say

"Ouch. That hurt." She laughs.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. I'll see you soon Spence." She says and walks upstairs.

I take Toby's hand and walk to his truck. He opens my door and goes to the driver side. When he starts the truck he turns to me.

"No offense, but your sister pretty scary."

I laugh. "I know, try living with her for sixteen years."

"I understand now."

"She once threatened to break my thumbs for using her hairbrush." I laugh harder.

"That's evil." He laughs along.

"Oh believe me. I know."

_**Don't forget to review. MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES!**_


	11. Chapter 11

I got home from school and changed into a pair a tight plack spandex cheer shorts, pink Nike workout bra, black running shoes and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I grab a black zip up jacket, zip it up to my bra and grab my cheer bag with a few sets of poms poms.

I throw the stuff in the back of my car and head to Toby's to help Jenna with her cheer routine. It was about a five minute drive. I walk up the pathway and was now on the front door. Toby answers.

"Hello gorgouse." He winks as he runs his eyes over my outfit.

"Hello handsome." I smile.

"What did I do to deserve a visit from you?" He asked as he moved from the doorway to let me in.

"Sorry, I'm not here for you. I'm here to help Jenna with cheerleading." I smile.

"You know you can still back out." He teases.

"Nah, I'm going to enjoy having you as a personal slave for a whole day." I wink.

"I already have a list of personal stuff I want you to do for me Hastings." He says and walks closer.

I hold my hands up, "I'm here on a mission Cavanaugh. Where's Jenna?"

"Not home yet. So... we have a few minutes alone." He says seductively and kisses my jaw.

"What are you suggesting?" I ask but positive I knew exactly what he was suggesting.

He doesn't answer, instead he continues to kiss down my neck. I run my hands trough his hair and bring his lips back to mine. He lifts me up and I automatically wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me upstairs and into his room. He lays me down on the bed. I roll us over so I'm straddling his hips. I run my hands up the front of his shirt and pull it ove his head. He unzips my jacket and smiles my choice of cheer clothing. I start to kiss his bare chest and we recline back into his pillows. I move down to kiss around his bellybutton and all around his abs. He brings me back up to his lips. His lips touch my bottom lip, as if asking permission. I open my mouth to his, our tounges dance together. I moan into the kiss and wrap my arms tightly around his neck, his arms do the same around my waist.

"Toby?! I'm home." Jenna yells from downstairs.

"Ughhh." He groans and slips his shirt back on. I zip my jacket back on and repull my hair up.

We walk downstairs. "Ready?" I ask.

"For what?" She asks.

"Cheer. Duh." I smile.

"Yeah!" She brightens. "I'll go change." She says and disappears upstairs.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Toby chuckles.

"I can teach anybody." I say.

"You should be a teacher when you get older." Toby states.

"Nah, I'm going to be lawyer. Like my parents." I say.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yeah. I think so... I'm not sure what I want exactly." I sigh. Jenna comes back.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yep." She says. We walk into the game room and slide the couch over a bit. I put a CD in the stereo.

"We're going to stretch first." I say.

I reach down between my legs and stretch my arms. I drop into the splits and reach for my toes.

"Can you do the splits?" I ask.

"Uh, no." She says wide eyed.

"You will eventually." I smile and get up.

"I slip off my jacket and grab the two sets of pom poms out of my bag.

"Here." I say and hand her two.

"Follow my lead." I say. "Ready? Okay. R-E-D-H-O-T! Red hot, red hot, red hot. I say in a rhytem and step in the moves.

"Can you do that?" I ask.

"Um, I can try..." She says and stumbles a little.

"It's okay. We can only get better." I encourage.

"Try another." I say.

We practice for about an hour and a half.

We were working on jumps. I check the time and saw I had to run with Emily in twenty minutes. I was really impressed with how much potential Jenna has. Once she got out of the awkward part she was really good. A little clumsy but I was still proud of the progess we made. Toby is so losing this bet.

"Alright. We can practice again this week. I'll have Alison and Hanna come over too and we can work on group dance." I smile.

"Okay. Thank you so much Spence." She smiles and hugs me before walking out of the room.

I smile back and start to pick up the pom poms and CD's. I feel strong arms wrap around me.

"I had no idea you were that flexable." He teased in my ear.

I laugh a little. "I had no idea you were a perv who liked to watch me stretch." I tease back.

"What can I say? You have a cute butt in those shorts." He whispers.

"Well thank you." I say while zipping up my jacket and slinging my cheer bag over my shoulder. "I'm about to go running with Em. I'll see you later?" I ask hopeful.

"Alright. Ditch me for jogging. I get it." He says faking tears.

"Awe, I'll see you later." I smile and wave.

I check my phone and there's a message from Emily.

It read; Can't make it today. My dads in town. Sorry:( -Em

I typed back; Not a problem at all. Have fun and tell your dad I said hi. -Spence

"Toby?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna go running with me?" I ask sweetly.

"I thought you'd never ask." He laughs and runs uptairs to change.

I drive us to the my house.

"I thought we were running?" He says.

"We are." I say pointing to the tree pathway in front of my house."That little trail is a mile around." I explain while parking my car.

"Lets go." I say and climb out the Lexus. We walk down the driveway and to the trail. I stretch my legs and breath in the fresh air.

"Wanna make a bet?" Toby asks smiling michevously.

"What?"

"I bet I can beat you on this trail. I win, I cook you dinner tonight. You win, you cook me dinner tonight. Deal?"

"You're so on." I smile.

"Ready, set, GO!" We yell together and start out running full speed. The race drags on forever with constant neck to neck chances to win. I can see the opening of the path and push my feet to run faster. I was right behind Toby and about to pass him. I will myself to go faster and faster until I burst past him at the last second.

"Damn, your a quick one." He pants out of breath.

"Thank you." I pant. "Now." I say straiting up and walking over to him. "I want home made pizza." I laugh and jog up to the house with Toby jogging right behind me.

"Race ya to the house!" I yell and take off.

"Oh hell no!" He yells back and charges after me. We reach the door at the exact same time. He picks me up by my waist and slings me over his shoulder to walk in the back door.

We walk throug te living room where shockingly Melissa and Wren were sitting across from each other playing chess.

"Sup." I say to them laughing at Toby just walking through the room nonchantly as if she was just a bag slung over his shoulder.

Wren looked jealous and Melissa looked annoyed. I heard her hissing at Wren when we walked out of the room. "Why don't we ever do fun young love stuff like that?"

I snicker and so does Toby. He sets me on the counter.

"Pizza?" He asks.

"Pizza." I state and get up to get the stuff out for him. lay them all along the island counter.

"Chop chop." I say and sit on the opposite counter.

We were about ten minutes into cooking when Melissa came into the kitchen.

"Spencer, There was a message left for you on the voicemail." She says pointing to the housephone.

"Thanks." I say and hop off the counter to play the voicemail.

"You have one new message. From; Alex Santiago at 3:43pm. 'Hey Spence. It's Alex. I just wanted you to know, I uh, miss you. A lot. I'm really sorry about what happened and I wanted to make it up to you. Call me back if you want to talk about us or if you're dating that guy who was at dinner with you last night. Bye.' My eyes got huge and breath stopped.

"Oh, that was awkward..." Melissa noted looking sympothetic toward Toby. "Are you going to call him back Spence?"

"No. I'm not." I state and walk back to the counter.

"Shame. He was telling me at dinner last night how much he loves you and wants you back." She sighs. "But it's not my business." She smirks and walks off.

"Toby?"

"Yeah.?"

"You know I don't want Alex. Right?" I say.

"I know. I trust you Spence." He smiles.

"Good. I love you." I smile.

"I love you more." He says and walks over to me, standing between my legs. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I don't think that's possible." I say and kiss him.

"You do realize we eat off of there?"A nasty british voice echoed through the kitchen causing me to suddenly get annoyed.

"Whoops. You mean that's what these are used for?" I say sarcastically.

Toby chuckles. Wren walks to the fridge and grabs a water. He walks back out to the living room.

"Still hate him." Toby and say in unison, which makes us laugh and eventually kiss again and again and again...

When our pizza is finally done we eat in my room.

"I'll give it up to you, you're a great cook."

"Thank you." He smiles.

There's a knock on my bedroom door. I get up and answer. It's Melissa.

"We're leaving now." She says and awkwardly hugs me. "It was nice meeting you Toby."

"You too."He smiles and waves from the red chair in my room.

She walks out and I go to my window to see there car pull out of the driveway. When they become unvisible in the night I let out a huge breath.

"Finally!" I say loudly. Toby starts laughing.

"Spencer, I have to tell you something." He says seriously.

"Anything." I say nervously.

"I'm... I'm moving." He states. Tears start weiling in my eyes and my throat burns with tears.

"Wh-what?" I ask sadly.

He suddenly smiles and puts me on his lap. "Yeah, to an apartment about five minutes away above the Brew."

"Toby!" I yell and hit his arm and chest half heartedly which makes him laugh hard.

"Why are you beating me?"

"I thought you were moving away!" I say upset.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." He says sweetly.

"Why are you moving?" I ask.

"I'm turned eighteen a few months ago and am ready to get out there on my own."

"Makes sense." I say. "Next weeks my birthday." I smile hugely.

"And I'll be sure to make it the greatest one yet." He promises and kisses my temple.

"You know what your apartment means right?" I ask looking into his eyes.

"What?"

"More privacy for this." I say seductively and start to kiss his jaw, neck, then collarbone.

"Spencer." He moans which energizers me to continue. "What if your parents-" He starts to ask.

"There in Philly tonight and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." I whisper.

"Are you sure."

"I need you Toby." I say against his ear. That's all it took for Toby to pick me up by my thighs and lay me on the bed. We tore our clothes off in a fit of passion, kissing each other where ever we could find bare skin. He leaned back and reached for a foil package.

"We don't need that." I say.

"What?"

"I got on the pill." I smile and pull him back to me.

"When did you do that?" He asked surprised.

"When I decided it was going to be necessary"

He slams his lips back into mine while connecting us for the second time. I moan into his mouth as he carsses my sides lovingly.

"I love you." He whispers against the crook of neck.

"I love you too." I sigh blissfully as I get closer to my high. He slows down into breath taking strides. His name spilling from my lips and bouncng around the whole room.

"I'm close." I pant.

"I know." He whispers.

I was coming undone and startng moaning loudly. I pressed my mouth onto his neck. Most likely leaving a hickey in its place.

He picks up the pace and grips my thighs and thrusts deeper into me. His head drops to my shoulder and starts kissing my collarbone. I feel him climax inside me. He releases a deep moan into my neck and pulls me in for another kiss.

I pull on my underwear and his shirt while he pulls on his boxers.

"I love you so much Spencer Hastings." He says tenderly.

"I love you too Toby Cavanaugh." I whisper and kiss him lightly before fallimg asleep with the best thing thats ever happened to me.

_TOBY'S_ POV

I wake up a few hours later. When I turn over I catch the time 12:48am. I didn't mean to sleep that long. I slide out of Spencers arms so I can go home. I move away hoping she would stay asleep. She groan and reaches over to space I was no longer in. She felt around in her sleep and cracked her eyes open. I smile at her cute confused face.

"Are you pulling the 'hit and quit it' now?" She asks sleepily.

"I would never. I should go home though." I sigh not wanting to leave. When I mention leavng she sits up.

"You don't have to go." She says and crawl down the bed to sit in front of me on her on knees. God she looked stunning in my shirt.

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her temple. "I don't want to leave but I should."

"Well, I would love it f you stayed with me." She smirks and kisses my nose. How would I ever say no to her?

"Okay. I'll stay." I smile and hug her tightly. "Are you tired?" I ask in her hair.

"Not anymore." She sighs and stands up off the bed.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We can watch a movie?" She suggests.

"Sounds good." I smile as she takes my hand and leads us down to the living room.

"How about... Up?" She asks holding up the movie.

"A Disney movie?" I ask laughing at her excited face.

"You're never too old for a Disney film." She defends.

"Of course not." I say and nod my head yes to her movie choice.

We settle into the couch as she hits play on the remote. I wrap my arms protectively around her and kiss her temple. We get to part in the movie when Ellie dies. I was so close to crying myself but kept it together because Spencer was alread tearing up at the scene. I put her in my lap and kiss her cheek and rub her arms soothingly. It made me feel butterflies when she cuddled into the side of my body, letting me know how comfortable she really was with me.

"When do you start moving into your new place?" Spencer asks makng conversation.

"Tomorrow." I say proudly "And I could use you Hastings expertise on where to put what." I add causing her face to brighten.

"Really?" She asked hopeful.

"No. I was joking." I tease with a chuckle.

"Ha. Ha." She says.

"We can spend all day tomorrow looking for stuff to go in the apartment." I say kiss her lips.

"Promise?"

"Swear."

"What did your dad and Jenna's mom say?"

"They understood, they still thought it was too soon but this is what I'm getting for my birthday. Plus they're giving me money to buy funiture. We decided then but it took me a while to find a place I was ready to settle on."

"How are you to pay bills and what not?"

"I got a job working for on a construstion team."

"Congratulations!" She chirps and kisses me deeply for a moment.

We recline back on the couch and fall asleep again tangled in each others arms.

_SPENCER'S POV._

I groaned and woke up to find people walking in my backdoor.

"AHHH!" I screamed and fell off the couch when Toby shot up to see what I was screaming about.

I shook my head while Toby was stuttering out an apology for knocking me off he couch.

"Guys!" I yelled at our group of friends walking the house unannouced.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hanna winked noticing Toby's shirtless body.

"No." I sigh, "How'd did you even get in here?"

"The emergency key you gave me." Alison chirped.

"What's the emegency?" I ask.

"We're bored..." Caleb sighs.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically raising my eyebrows.

"Yeahhhhhh..." They all hum in unison.

"Well, what would you like for us to do about your boredom?" Toby asked standing up.

"We wanted to help you move into your apartment today!" Hanna shouts excitedly.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Caleb tells me everything." She says.

"That's fine, I guess." Toby replies.

"Yeah. I need to change first though." I say and head upstairs to change into black skinny jeana and a white v-neck with a black beaded necklace and black Toms.

I jog back down the stairs to my friends.

"Wait. Whose driving?" Jenna asks.

"Uhm. I can drive four of us." I offer.

"I can take four." Emily adds.

"I can take the rest." Noel says last.

"Alright. We're going to look at the apartment first and make a list of what we need." Toby says and walks to my car after pulling a shirt on.

I hop in my car with Toby, Hanna, and Caleb. Emily and Maya take Alison and Holden. Noel takes Ezra and Aria.

I pull out of the driveway leading the way to the loft. We pull up to the Brea and park behind it in a little parking place. Everybody gets out after a while and we walk up the stairs. Toby takes out a set of keys and opens the door revealing a adorable little loft I automatically feel in love with. The walls were white and had dark hardwood floors and a pretty big living room with a fireplace. There was only one bedroom and one bathroom. The kitchen was cute and modern. I walked into the bedroom and looked around. the closet was a walk in and had two sides. Perfect I smile. One side for me.

"I love it!" I say excitedly and pull him close.

"I thought you would."

"So what all are you thinking about getting?" Emily asks.

"Well, a couch, t.v., coffee table, side tables, dinning table. Just whatever I find really." Toby explained.

"We better get to the furniture store then." Maya adds and walking out the front door. We all follow and get back in our cars to go get furniture.

Hanna and Caleb were in the backseat messing with each other.

"Caleb, you are soooo wrong! Justin Bieber is a real name."

"Who has the last name Bieber?"

"Justin!"

"It's a stage name."

"No! It's not." They started sticking their tounges out at each other.

"If you two don't stop fighting this instint I will turn this car around." Toby says.

"Spencer! Toby's yelling at us." Caleb whines.

"Well, listen to him the young man." I say.

"Haha! You got in trouble." Hanna teases.

"Same as you little ma'am." Toby says.

We all start laughing so hard we can barely contain ourselves. We pull up to the store and walk in together.

I decided a light brown couch would look best with floor. After about an five hours of shopping we decide on a long couch and a mathing loveseat and recliner. A wooden coffeentable and side tables. A t.v. stand and giant flate screen. Which was encouraged by the boys and a snady colored rug. And a few smaller kitchen appliances. They have them delivered and rearrange them perfectly in the loft. We also went and got everythingout of Toby's room and his truck.

"It looks amazing." Maya gushes.

"I know right!" Hanna says with excitement.

"I can't wat till it's completely finished." Alison adds.

"I bet Spencer can't either." Aria winks and nudges my arm.

Everybody laughs which causes me and Toby to blush a deep crimson.

"We should celebrate tonight!" Hanna says.

"How so?" I ask.

"Hmmm, We can go to a club?" She suggests.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun." I agree.

"Totally." Jenna adds.

"How are we going to get in?" Emily asks.

"I can get us all a fake ID. Is everyody in?" Noel asks.

We all say yes and leave seperatly to get ready.

"I'll see you soon." I smile and lean up to kiss him longinly.

"I can't wait." He smiles and kisses me again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I drive home to get ready for our night out. I grab the new dress I bought a few weeks ago and never wore.

It was a dark red, skin tight dress that went a little over my thigh. I put on some black peep toe heels and straighten my hair. I add some makeup and grab my purse and peacoat jacket.

We were all meeting at Toby's place again then get a taxi van to Philly. I was the last one there and the girls were dressed a lot like me. Tight dresses and high heels.

I take off my jacket and Toby's eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees how tight my dress is against my breast.

"I just called the cab. It'll be here in about five minutes." Caleb say walking back into the room from the kitchen.

We sit around the new living room chatting and waiting for the cab. It eventually shows up and we head to the club.

We show the bouncer out ID's and get passed in. Whew... I was so excited.

"I'm going to get drinks." Informs Alison.

"I'll go too." I offer.

"Me to." Hanna says and we walk to the bar.

"Can I get three shots of tequila?" Hanna asks.

"Sure thing Sug." The long haired man says and pours the shots.

"To having the best night EVER!" Hanna proposes and we all knock back our shots.

It burned and then I started to feel a little bit better.

"Another!" Hanna cheered and we ended up taking about three a piece.

"We forgot aboutour friends!" Alison says. We suddenly start laughing hysterically.

"There you girls are." Emily says when everybody finally finds us.

"Heeeeerrreee weeee arrrreee.!" We sing together and laugh again.

"Are you drunk?" Jenna chuckles.

"Are you Jenna?" I ask.

"Um, duh." She replies.

"Then there's your answer toots!" Ali giggled.

"Waiter! Can I get a round of shots please?" I say and the bar tender nods.

Me, Hanna, and Alison down yet another shot. Everybody else did theres as well.

Suddenly a song blared through the speakers and made all the girl squel.

"I looooooooove this song!" Hanna shouts and rushes to the dance floor. Alison and I get excited too and chace after her.

I fell into a larger man with a white beard.

"DUMBLEDOOR! I found you!" I yell and start jumping up and down excited. All my sober friends start dying of laughter when he ran away.

"What the hell Spencer?" Aria cracks up.

"Whose Dumbledoor?" Noel ask through his chuckles.

"It's-It's a character from Harry Potter!" Holden informs.

"I think I need a margaritaaaaaa.!" Hanna chimes and grabs Aria and my hands.

"Margarita me Beer Man." I say and he laughs.

"Here ya go Hun." I drink it pretty fast and start dancing with all my frineds again.

"Toby!" I smile and hug him closly. "Do you know how much I love you baby?" I ask slurring a little bit.

"I love you too Spence." He laughs and holds me up from falling off my heels.

"You're soooooo hot!" I state and put my handson both sides of his face.

"You're very hot yourself."

"Really? Awe! You're the greatest boyfriend, like, EVER!"

"Uh, Tobes." Noel says and taps on his shoulder.

"Yeah man?" Toby answers. They start a converstion about Jenna."

I walk back over to the bar and sit next to Emily and Hanna. I was surprised when Alex suddenly walked past me.

"Oh my God!" I yell. He turns around and makes eye contact with me.

"Spencer?" He asks and walks over to me.

"Yessssss?" I ask.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm having a good time. Duh!" I laugh.

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe? Why are you here?"

"I work here as a bar back."

"Shot!" I say and take another.

"What up bitch?" I ask giggling harder.

"I just told you."

"Why are in front of me right now?" I ask rudely.

"I, uh, I was just walking and saw you... I don't know."

"BA-BYE!" Hanna yells and he walks off.

"I got you girl!" Hanna promises.

"It's time to go." Holden tells us.

Hanna, Jenna, Maya, Alison and Holden stumble out of the club and into the cab. I sat on Toby the whole ride home.

When we get home we decide who can drive home.

"I can drive." Ezra says and takes Aria home.

"I'm good man." Caleb calls out.

"Me too." Noel states and takes a drunk Alison, Holden and Jenna home.

It was just me and Toby left in his apartment. I was still pretty drunk.

"I can drive."I state and get up.

"Ohh, no you can't." He says and takes my keys.

"Come on. I'm gooood."

"No you're nooooot."

"You big butt head!" I yell at him for mocking me.

"I can drive you home."

"Alrighty then Capatain Cavanaugh." I smile and stand up.

"Where are your parents tonight?"

"Philly still." I sigh and wobble.

"You can't go home alone drunk."

"Then how about In stay here and you can help me not be lonely?" I ask seductively.

"Spencer, you're drunk. I'm doing that to you."

"But I want you." I whine.

"I'm sorry. Are you tired?"

"Nope."

"Well, lets get you into some pajamas."

"Fiiiiiiiiine." I drag out the sylabols.

He laughs and walks into his room for some clothes. I take it upon myself to get undressed.

TOBY'S POV.

I open the dresser and pull out a tee shirt for Spencer to sleep in tonight. I feel Spencer whined her arms around my torso. I turn around and find her in only her bra and underwear. It was hard to tear my eyes away from her beauty.

"Sp-Spencer. Put this on." I offer a shirt.

"I would rather we wear nothing." She smiles and attacks my neck in kisses. I moan and only let this go on for a minute. I pull her back and set her on the bed.

"I'm not taking advantage of you in thi state. Put this on." I say. She sighs defeated and slips the shirt over her toned body. I pick her up bridal style and lay her in my bed. I change quickly before she can get back up. I slide in beside her and pull her into my chest. I lay a tender but loving kiss on her head.

"I love you Toby." She says sleepily.

"I love you too Spencer." I smile and drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N Hey guys. I'm really sorry if this chapter is a little short. It was kinda rushed. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. Your reviews mean a lot nad I would appreciate hearing from you more._**

**More Reviews=Faster Updates**

Disclaimer:** DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

_Spencer's Pov_

I wake up wrapped in Toby's arms. I sit up fastly trying remember how I ended up home. When I sat up the room spun and my head pounded. I groan and slowly lay back down.

"How's that hangover treating you?" I heard Toby mumble into the pillow sarcastically.

"Like Hell." I groan again and push my face deep into the pillow I was laying on.

Toby sat up and looked at me. "I'll be right back." He says and walks out of the room. When he comes back he has a glass of water and Advil.

"Here." He says and offers me the items.

"Thank you." I smile and except the water graciously.

"Are you hungry?" Toby asks when I finish my cup of water.

"A little..." I sigh.

"What would you liketo eat Miss Hastings?"

"Hmm, blueberry pancakes." I smile.

"That's what I was thinking." He smiles back and scoops me up out of the bed with the comforter around me. He carries me into the living room and lays me gently on the couch.

"I'll go and cook us breakfast." He says and walks into the kitchen. There's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I tell Toby whose mixing pancake batter. I open the door and there stood Caleb.

"Hey Spencer. Toby here?" He greets.

"Of course."I say and let him in. "He's in the kitchen." I walk back to the couch and turn on the t.v. I hear my name brought up in the coversation and got intrigued.

"Spence?" Caleb calls.

"Hm?" I ask looking from the television.

"You know how you and Hanna' birthdays are like three days apart?"

"What about it?"

"What would she want?"

"Hm, Well I know she loves clothes, but she's always wanted somebody to go ballroom dancing with her." I smile.

"Dancing? I don't dance..." He trails off.

"I can teach you, or you could always go for the diamonds?" I suggest.

"That would be a million times easier." He sighs. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing. You don't have to buy me anything Caleb." I say honestly.

"Ha! Yeah right. Like that's gonna happen. I'll just ask the girls later." He says laughing. "I'll see you two later. Behave children." He say sternly.

"Yes sir." I laugh and wave as he walks out the door.

"Ready to eat?" Toby asks and walks into the dinning area and sets down two plates and two coffee mugs.

"Starving." I smile and sit across from him.

We eat in silence for a while then I get get dressed in the outfit I had on last night. We start debating on what we were going to do today.

"I was going to go and hang out with the girls for a while, have a girls day. Movies, shopping, gossip." I say.

"Well, I can get the boys and have a guys day then." He decides.

"Perfect. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I say standing up.

"Can't wait." he smiles and kisses my lips lightly but passionatly.

"I don't think I mentioned this lastnight but, you look amazing in this dress."

I laugh a little and kiss his lips again. "Thank you. I was hoping you'd like it."

"I was about to rip it off you last night but you seemed to do it all by yourelf." He chuckles at memories of the night before.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You were being very... seductive last night."

"What?! Nu-uh." I disagree.

"Ya-huh." He reminds and I suddenly remember bits and scenes of the night before.

"Oh my God." I groan which makes him laugh harder.

"Well now I'm offended it didn't work."

"It almost did but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I took advantage of you like that." He says sincerely and I kiss him deeply.

"I love you." I say leaning my forehead against his.

"I love you too." He says honestly.

I step back and wave bye to him as I get into my car. I drove home first to change and shower. When I was finally dresses and presentable I drove to Hanna's to meet up with all the girls. I walk in knowing Ashley was at work and all the girls were here because their cars lined the driveway.

"Hey." I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey." They all greet back except Aria who was typing angrily on her phone.

"What's wrong with Ar?" I ask look sympothetic toward her.

"Ezria is in a couples pow-wow." Hanna explains. "And me and Caleb are going to be in the same spot if he doesn't text me back." Hanna grumbles.

"I just saw him. He's probably out looking for your birthday present." I explain.

"Speaking of birthdays. What about you and Hanna's? It has to be super fun." Alison says excited.

"Noel said we can use his cabin for a slumber party." Jenna says.

"Will there be wine?" Hanna asks.

"Of course." Maya laughs.

"I'm in!" Hanna agrees.

"What are the plans for today?" Emily asks.

"We can order Thai food and watch movies?" Hanna suggests.

"Sounds perfect." Alison sighs and lays her head on the counter.

"What's wrong Ali?" Aria asks putting her phone down.

"I think I did something bad last night..." Alison says nervously.

"What happened?" I ask concerned.

"Last night after we left the club Holden and I went to my house because my parents are gone for the weekend." She starts, "And I didn't take my pill the other morning on accident so I think Holden and I... Slept together unprotected. We were drunk and didn't know what we were doing..." She finishes. We were all wide eyed and nervous for her.

"Ali, It'll be okay." Hanna says and touches her hand.

"What if- What if I am pregnant?" She asks shakily.

"Then we'll be behind you the entire time." I encourage. All the girls nod in agreement.

"Thanks guys. I needed to hear that." She smiles. "What if Holden runs off? I can't tell him. It'll scare him away!" She panicks.

"Calm down Ali." Jenna sooths.

"You're probably not even pregnent." Hanna adds.

"If I am?"

"I can take you to the doctor if you want?" I offer.

"I don't want to go here. People will hear about it and talk travels fast here." She sighs.

"I can call Melissa. She specializes in pregnecy. We can go up to New York in a few weeks and straighten this all out." I try calming her down.

"Re-really? You'd do that?" She sniffles.

"Of course I would." I smile and squeeze her hand.

"Once you figure out are you telling him?" Aria asks.

"If I'm not pregnent I wouldn't have to. If I am, then I would have too. So it just depends." She explains. "Enough talk about this though. What's up with Ezria troubles today?" Alison switches the conversation.

"He's been actng weird since the club last night. I don't know what's up with him anymore." she grumbles.

"That's strange..." Emily says and we trail off into our normal gossip and conversation about everything we could think of.

After about and hour of talking we decides it's time to get some food at The Apple Rose Grill. We sit at the big table towards the back and place in our orders.

"Should I get high lights?" Hanna asks looking at strands of her hair.

"I think it's fine." Alison says.

"Yeah." Jenna agrees.

"I was thinking, we should take a trip." I smile.

"What do you mean?" Maya asks.

"Like a group trip. We all get a big car or RV or something and go somewhere for a week or so."

"Where would we go?" Emily asks.

"I was think Myrtel beach. My parents own a big beach house down there we never use with plenty of room."

"I love the idea." Hanna chirps.

"I'm in too." Jenna adds.

Emily and Maya look at each other and shake their heads yes.

"I'm so there." Aria smiles hugely

"Me too." Alison pipes up.

"Now we just have to convince the boys." Hanna winks.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Jenna chuckles.

Our food arrives and we eat with plenty of small talk, old stories, our day and laughs.

We get back to Hanna's house and part ways. I drive Alison home since she jut livved next door. I could tell she was nervous.

"It's going to be okay Ali." I sooth and touch her shoulder smiling.

"I hope you're right." She smiles back weakily.

"I am. And I know that because you have a group of people who care and love you right behind you. We're not going to let you fall Ali." I say sincerely.

"Thank you Spence. Can you do me a favor and not mention this to Toby, or any of the guys?" She asks sounding weak.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." I say and drive next door to my house after exchanging hugs.

When I get in the house my parents office lights are on. I walk into my moms office to tell her I'm home. I knock lightly on the door.

"Come in sweety." She calls to me.

I walk in and stand in front of her desk. "I just wanted to say good night." I say.

"Good night sweety. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't let Toby forget we want to have dinner with his parents tomorrow night." She reminds.

"I won't. I'm going to talk to dad for a minute." I say and allow mom to get back to her paperwork.

I knock on my dads office door lightly next.

"Come in Spence." He says. "What have you been up to today?" He asks looking up from his computer.

"Had lunch with the girls. Hung out at Hanna's the usual Sunday type thing." I say and walk to his desk.

"That's good. How's Toby's sister getting along with you girls?"

"Perfectly. We all love her already." I smile. "I was just coming in to say good night."

"Good night honey. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles and I walk to my room to get ready for bed.

I crawled into bed and started thinking about Alison's situation. Should I tell Toby? Holden is one of my best friends since I was six... It still wasn't my place to tell.

* * *

I wake the next morning and know I have to call Melissa.

She picks up on the third ring. "Hello?" She asked sweetly, probably thinking it was one of our parents calling.

"Melissa?" I asked.

"Oh. What?" All sweetness gone.

"I-I need a favor." I start.

"What do you need?" She sounded concerned about the desperate tone I was using.

"I need to know the symptoms of pregnency." I blurt.

"Spencer?! You aren't! Mom and Dad are going to butcher you! Do you need my help? Is there anything I can do?" She sounded panicked and actually caring.

"Melissa. Calm down." I say hushing her. I look around and head upstairs to get my backpack. "I'm not. But Alison might be..."

"Oh, thank God! I mean, not for Alison but... you know what I mean." She stutters. "Well, how far along might she be?"

"It was just the other night but she didn't use protection and she's just scared." I explain.

"Well, it's highly possible she could be pregnent. I won't be able to tell for about two weeks though. I can make her a private appointment then. You two will have to come to New York for it to be private."

"That's fine. I'll tell mom and dad we're coming for a visit."

"I'll see you in two weeks."

"Melissa?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I've gotta run. Bye Spence."

"Bye Mel." I hang up the phone.

* * *

_Toby's Pov._

I was walking up the pathway to Spencer's back door when I heard her on the phone with somebody. It sounded like she was talking to a doctor. I was shocked when she asked about pregnancy symptoms. WHAT?! No, no, no, no, no ,no... She isn't pregnant. No way. We used protection. Maybe her pill failed? I am so stupid. If Spencer's pregnant with my baby I'll have to start providing for her and our little miracle. I can't fail my possible future family. I'll be a father, and Spencer will be the mother of my possible child. I want her to tell me on her own time though. Not because she found out I over heard her phone call. I walk back to my truck and leave for school.

* * *

_Spencer's Pov._

I grab my jacket. I hop in my car and park at Alisons. I call her and tell her to come outside and I can drive her. She comes out the front door ready to go.

"Why are you driving me today?" She asks.

"I wanted to talk to in private."

"Okay?"

"I called Melissa today. She said she would do it and make it private. We have an appointment in New York in two weeks." I smile over at her.

"I can't thank you enough Spence." She sighs and smiles back.

We make small talk and pull up to school. I park in my usual spot between Toby and Emily. We get out and make our way to the breakfast table with our group of friends. I sit next to Toby who keeps looking at me nervously. I smile at him wondering what's wrong with him. I eventually turn my attention back to Hanna whose talking about a new pair of shoes she bought.

"Yeah. The sales lady was like, 'Tyra Banks wore the same pair on a talk show.' and I was like 'Honey, put it on the card!'" She explained.

The bell rung as her story wrapped up. I pick up my bag and started to walk to class. When I reach my locker for my books, Toby was suddenly beside me.

"Hey." I smile and kiss his lips.

"Heyyyyy..." He draws out like he wanted me to say something.

"Yes?" I ask confused.

"You know if there was something you wanted to, maybe talk about? I'm here for you." He says seriously.

"Umm, okay. Thanks." I say even more confused. I pull out about three text books and shut my locker.

"Here! Let me take those." He grabs the books out of my hands.

"I can carry my books, Toby." I laugh.

"I know. But what if you trip?" He asks concerned.

"What has gotten into you this morning?"

"Wh-what? Nothing. What's gotten into you this morning? Or the other night?" He says sounding like he's trying to hint at something.

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed at his beating around the bush.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. Why would you think you couldn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I hiss.

"That you're pregnant." He states quietly.

"What?!" I say in yell/whisper and pull him into the supply closet.

"Spencer. love you so much and if you're pregnent I will love this baby even more. I'm not upset over the baby, I'm upset that you feel like you can't tell me about this. I'm not going to run away from this. I want you forever. Ups and downs. You're my girl and I want everything to do with you and our lttle mirracle." He say while holding both of my hands and looking so deep into my eyes I feel like he can actually see my soul.

"Toby." I smile at his words. It was such a relief to know if I was in this position he would be there. "I'm not pregnent." I go on.

"Then what was that phone call about?" He asks confused.

"I wasn't calling about me. I was calling about Alison. It was Melissa on the phone and I made a private appointment in New York for Ali so nobody would know." I explain cupping his face gently.

"So? No baby.?" He says.

"No baby." I repeat. He slowly gets a smile on his face.

"If we had a baby, what would it look like?" He asked.

"I'm picturing... A newborn with a six pack." I say reminding him of our earlier conversation.

"I love you Spence." He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too Toby." I smile back and kiss his nose. "You do realize how late we are to class?" I ask.

"We better not go then." He smirks.

"Are you suggesting... cutting class?" I asked pretendng to be horrified.

"Do we dare?" He asked wide eyed.

"We do. We do dare." I say and laugh.

"We're all alone...In a closet. At school. If you ask me this is a little sexy." He winks and kisses my jaw and trails his lips down to my collar bone.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I ask seductively.

"I think I am." He pulls back and winks at me. I smirk back and he lifts me up causing me to wrap my legs tightly around his waist. We smash our lip together in a heated and frantic kiss. I slide my hands up the front of his shirt feeling the sharp curves of his stomach. His hands glided up the back of mine feeling the bare skin. I dug my hips deep into his causing him to moan into the curve of my neck. He sucked and nipped. I could feel a hickey forming on my neck. He pushed me against the wall creating better leverage for our bodies friction.

We kept this up for a while.

"I think we need to leave before the bell ring." I gasp when I need air.

"You're right." He agrees. I detatch myself from his body and striaghten my clothes. "How do I look?" I ask gesturing toward my outfit.

"Sexy." He winks.

"Thank you, but I meant do I look like I just hooked up with my boyfriend in a closet?"

"You did just do that..." He laughs

"Yes. But not everybody has to know." I wink and step out of the closet followed by Toby. He hands me the books he confiscated from me and walked separate ways to our classes after kissing bye.

* * *

At lunch we all sat in our usual spots.

"Um, we have something we want to ask you guys." Alison said causing the Noel to drop the hamburger he was devouring.

"Yeah?" Holden asked.

"Us girls have decided to take a little... vacation." I say. The boys looked sad which caused all of us to laugh.

"Of course we want you boys to come." Jenna teases.

"Good. I would've cried." Noel said faking a childish pout. We all snickered.

"Where are we going?" Toby asked looking at me.

"I was thinking Myrtle Beach." I say.

"And we all agreed." Aria added.

"I'm in." Toby state while wrapping his arm around me.

"Where are we staying?" Caleb asks.

"Spencer's parents own a beach house with seven rooms. So there is plenty of space." Hanna answers.

"And it's right on the water." I add.

"How long are we staying?" Holden asks.

"My parents said a week." I say. "Since schools being cancelled next week for construction."

"When do we leave?" Toby asked excitedly.

* * *

We were all packed and ready to head out. I was so excited I could barely contain myself. Since we got permission from out parents we decided to go on Saturday morning and stay until Friday night. We got my family's two Escalades which would seat about six of us in each since the couples didn't want to be apart. We usually only use them in case of a big trip like this. Other than that my parents usually drove their own cars. My parents had left early that morning and everybody was meeting at my house to pack up the cars and hit the road for our ten hour drive.

When everybody got there we decided Caleb could drive one car and Holden could drive the other. Toby, Me, Jenna, Noel, Hanna, and Caleb drove in one and Aria, Ezra, Alison, Holden, Emily, and Maya drove in the other one. We punched in our destination on the GPS and started driving. We played games, sang songs, told stories and jokes the whole ride there. We decided since it was about lunch time we should get some food. We pulled over to an Italian resturant for a little meal and then we would finish our drive to the beach.

We walked in and sat at a table big enough for our entire group.

"What can I get for you today?" The male waiter asked leaning in toward me and Hanna.

"Pasta bake with a glass of tea." I smile and lean away awkwardly.

"Sure thing gorgeous." He winks and takes everybody elses order. I look over at Toby and he has a scowl on toward the waitor. I grab his hand under the table and give him a loving smile. When the waitor can back with our drinks and walked toward me I was shocked when Toby suddenly slammed his mouth on mine. Marking his territory... the waitor gave a knowing glance and walked off disappointed.

I glared at Toby for acting so immature.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. If he wasn't so damn cute he'd be in a lot more trouble, but I couldn't help but find it a little adorable at how he felt the need to show people that I was his and only his. I gave a small smirk and kissed his cheek, letting him know It was okay.

"So, when we get to the house I was thinkng we could unpack, rest tonight and in the morning rent a boat or something?" I say looking around at everybody.

"That's a great idea." Jenna agreed.

"But, one thing first." I say seriously. They all look at me nervous. "Dibs on master bedroom!" I say loudly.

"Damn it! I had a feeling you were going there." Hanna grumbled. I smirk at her and finishd our meals. We got back on the road and about an hour later found the house my parents were lending.

"It's gorgeous." Maya cooed.

"It is Hastings." Emily jokes. Everybody laughs and grabs our bags. I unlock the door and we all walk in the spacious living room.

"My parents called a cleaning crew head of time so the house is clean and the rooms are ready, there's also fully stocked snacks in the kitchen." I explain and take my bags upstairs to Toby and I's room. As soon as we walk in he shuts the door behind us.

"I love this idea." He smirks and walks toward me. He kissed me and started walkng us bakwards until the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed causing us to recline backward onto the bed. Toby was hovering upove me and kissing down my neck. I sigh happily and run my hands down his stomach to waistband of his jeans. He groans as my hand slides under his shirt and start feeling around his sculpted upper body. I realised how far we were getting when he started to pull at the hem of my shirt. It took all my will power to stop the actions.

"We need to unpack." I sigh dejectly.

"Now?" He whines playfully.

"Yes now. There will be plenty of time for this later. I promise." I said and pecked his lips before sliding out from under him.

We unpacked rather slowly because neither one of us could keep our hands off each other. We walked back downstairs to find Aria and Emily flipping channels.

"What's up?" I ask and sit next to them.

"We're so tired and don't want to leave the house but we need something fun to do on our first night here." Emily explains.

I smile and look at them, "There's a huge hottube out there and plenty of booze in the bar by the den."

"Hell yeah!" I hear Hanna and Noel yell together hearing the last part of our converstion. We all run and change into our bathing suits while I get the hot tube started. Everybody eventually came out and sat in the hot tube.

"Drinking game?" Holden asks. I see the look in Ali's eyes.

"I'm good." I say.

"Me too." Alison pipes. All the girls know and so does Toby. Holden looks at us a little skeptical.

"Flip Sip?" Noel suggest

"How's it go?" Aria asks.

"I'll flip a coin. If it lands on heads, I'll pass it the right. If it lands on tails, I'll pass it to the left. Which ever one I pass it too has to take a shot." Noel explains.

Alison and I watch as the game progesses and everyones drunk. We couldn't help but laugh at our friends as they slurred out stories about anything the could think of. I saw it was almost two in the morning and decided it was probably time to get inside with all my drunk idiots.

They all stumble into the living room and seperate with their boyfriends and girlfriends to go to bed. Alison took Holden to bed and I was standing in them living room wth just Toby left.

"Come on. I'm tired." I say and take his hand to go upstairs. When we reach our room he kisses my neck and nips at it lightly.

"Toby." I sigh and sit him on the bed.

"Hmmm?" He hums and tries to kiss me again.

"You need to change." I say and hand him some pajama pants.

"Alright." He sighs and stands to change in the bathroom connected to the room. When he comes out his hairs damp. I changed into a pair of volleyball shorts and hoodie shirt to sleep in. I crawled into bed and patted the spot next to me. He came over and sat next me. I could tell he was still tipsy but not drunk.

"Spencer. Do you know I love you?" He asked seriosuly.

"Of course I do. And I love you." I smile.

"You know, I think I want to marry you some day." He states seriously.

"Thank you very much Toby." I smile and kiss his head. "I would love that, but we can talk about some other time. You need to got to sleep right now though." I say. He lays down and falls asleep about two mintues later. I curl up next to him and drift to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Spencer POV**

I turned over and sighed deeply when I saw the streek of sunlight pooring in the balcony window. I remembered where I was and who I was with, this sudden realization made me smile and settle back into the fluffy white sheets. I was in Myrtle Beach, wrapped in Toby's arms, with my closest friends only yards away and no parents here to tell us what to do. I take a deep breath and and roll over so I'm facing Toby. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. It was all calm and peaceful until... I hear a loud crash and a few curse words following after. Toby sits up and grabs his forehead, most likely feeling a hard hangover.

"Hanna!" Aria whisper shouted.

"What? Emily did it!" Hanna replies.

"I'm all the way down here Han!" Emily yells down the hall.

"HEY! Some of us have killer headachs this morning ladies." Caleb yells from his and Hanna's room next door to mine nd Toby's.

"Caleb! Go back to bed!" Hanna yells back.

"For god sake! Somebody get me some damn Advil!" Mya shouts.

After about five minutes of stumbling around the halls everybody shuts their doors and everythings peaceful again. I look at Toby and smirk.

"How's that hangover treating you?" I say teasingly repeating one of his earlier statements from when I woke up hungover not to long ago. He looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Ha-ha." He says and sits up again. "I think I'm gonna take a shower. He states.

"Alright." I say.

"You could join me ya know?" He says and winks.

"I could? Well, I need to get all the poor hungover babies some Advil and breakfast." I say faking annoyance. He puts on a pouty face and waves his hands toward the door ushering me out. I smile and peck his lips and walk down to the kitchen. I start making french toast.

"Hey, where did you put my shirts?" Toby asks walking into the kitchen. I turn around and see him in just a pair of jeans. Fresh water was still sparkling on his exposed torso. I bit my lip.

"I don't think I want you to find them." I flirt. He smirks and walks over to me and kisses my forehead.

"Well I wouldn't mind hiding a few articles of your clothing." He whispers in the crown of my hair. I laugh and turn around to my ingredients.

"Spence, can I burrow your phone charger-" Hanna starts but cuts short noticing Toby's half nakedness. "Am I interrupting something?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No, Hanna." I laugh and walk to the coffee pot and push the on button.

"Where you two pre-sexing it up in the kitchen." She questions which causes me to laugh harder.

"What in Hell is 'pre-sexing'?" Toby asks.

"You know exactly what it is ." Hanna winks at us.

"Yes, Hanna go get my charger and find something to occupy yourself until breakfast is ready."

"Fine, fine! I know when I'm not wanted. Just no frisky business on my french toast." She states.

"Hanna!" I warn.

"What? I love me some french toast!" She says and skips out of the kitchen.

I look at Toby and we suddenly start to laugh like we can't stop.

"She's... deffiantely different." He says between breaths.

"You gotta love her." I sigh.

"Now... My shirts?" He asks.

"Top left hand drawer by the window." I answer and get out plates from the cabnet and set the table. "and tell them breakfast is ready, okay?"

"Okay." He says and kisses my cheek before walking out of the room and snagging a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Toby!" I warn and he runs out of the kitchen chuckling ducking from the rag I sent flying at him in the doorway. I smile and walk to the bathroom to recieve some Advil for everybody.

We are all settled in the dining room passing breakfast, coffee, juices, and syrup up and down the table.I was setting between Toby and Alison.

"What are our plans for the day?" Jenna asks pouring herself some more coffee.

"I was thinking some serious beach time." Mya pipes up.

"Sounds great for our first day here." I agree.

"I don't think my hangover would appreciate anything to loud either." Caleb adds.

"Awesome. so we'll all get dressed and leave in an hour or so?" Aria asks.

"Perfect." I say and sip on my black coffee.

I get changed into my favorite baby blue bakini that matches Toby's eyes perfectly. On my way down the stairs Holden stops me.

"Spence?" He asks.

"Yeah Hold?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." I smile.

"Has... Alison been, I don't know, acting a little off?"

Oh shit. "Uh, No. At least I don't think so..." I try to lie smoothly.

"Oh. Well if there was something wrong with her you'd tell me right?"

"O-Of course." I say encouragingly.

"Thanks Spence." He smiles and walks to the living room. I sigh deeply and grab the keys to the cars.

I get into the living room with everybody sitting around the long brown leather sectional couch. I hold the keys up say,"Who wants to drive?"

"I will." Noel accepts and grabs one set.

"I got it." Tob y says and gets the second set. "Everybody set?" He asks.

"yeah." Everybody agrees and we all pile out the front door and into the cars. It's not a long drive to the beach, about five minutes. We find the perfect spot and lay out our towels and bags.

"Last one to the water is a rotten egg!" Noel shouts and all the guys take off running.

"No fair!" Ezra shouts and takes of full speed.

"Awe. Aren't they the cutest." Alison jokes and sits on her blanket.

"Just adorable." Maya laughs.

All the girls lay out until we hear the footsteps of the boys returning.

"Anybody up for some volleyball?" Noel asks.

"I'm in." I say, my competetive side shinging through.

"Oh no." Aria giggles.

"Lets play!" Emily shouts and we all run to the volleyball net and split all pf us into teams of six. First up is Me, Toby, Emily, and Maya versus Ezra, Aria, Noel, and Jenna.

"Ready?" Noel asks.

"Ready." We all answer.

The game went on for about ten minutes and we were in the lead by two points. The ball went up and Jenna stumbled backwards after it causing her to fall and cry out in pain.

"Jenna?!" We all rush over to her.

"Jen, are you okay?" Toby asks.

"M-My ankle h-hurtss." She cries.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Holden worries.

"Seriously." Hanna adds.

About an hour later we're all sitting at the hospital. An older women comes out, "Are you here for Jenna Marshall?" She asks looking at all of us.

"Yes!" Noel jumps up and runs to her. "What's wrong with her?" He asks frantically.

"Are you related to her?" She questions, obviously annoyed.

"No, I'm her boyfriend." He says in a sassy tone.

"Well, I can't inform you on her state unless your family." Sje remarks.

"I'm her step-brother." Toby says quickly.

"Well, her ankle is fractured pretty badly. I wouldn't recommend her moving quite yet. We're wrapping it up right now. No physical work with it for at least a month. Does she play any sports?" The women asks.

"She was going to try out for cheerleading in a week." I tell her.

"That's not going to be possible. I'm sorry. I'll get her file ready so you may check her out" She says and walks away.

Toby turns to me and has a huge grin on his face,"No! No, no, no, no. That doesn't count!" I argue already knowing what he's going to say.

"Oh yes it does!" He laughs.

"Does not! She broke her ankle." I try to reason.

"That means she can't make the team. Which means I win by default!"

"Oh my god. No, the bet is off."

"What? No way. I wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin."

"NOooooooooooooooooooo."

"Alright love birds, we need to get back to the house and pack our stuff." Emily interrupts.

"We're leaving?" Holden asks.

"Yeah, Jenna can't do anything so we might as well leave and come back another time." I say.

"Yeah that does sound best." Alison agrees.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay, I feel super bad about my lack of updating and I wanted to apologize for my really short chapters. This one is just sorta a filler to keep you guys interested. I'm also sorry that some of you are probably mad at me for cutting the trip short. Theere will be another trip to Myrtle beach some time in the future. **

**MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES********************************************************************

* * *

The ride back to Rosewood was a little sucks our vacation was cut so short but Jenna needed to be home where she could get better. Noel was driving one car with Jenna, Alison, Me, Toby, and Holden in one car and Caleb driving the other car with Hanna, Aria, Ezra, Maya, and Emily in the other.

We stopped for gas and bathroom breaks at a convient store halfway to Rosewood. Alison, Jenna, and I were standing in front of the drinks inside.

"Is everybody mad at me?" Jenna blurts looking guilty.

"What? No! Nobody is even mad at all. You need to be home." Alison sooths.

"Yeah, Jen. Besides the house isn't going anywhere. We can always come back as soon as you're better." I remind.

"And cheer?" She asks.

"I can try and get you a late tryout." I try.

"Yeah, they might need you if I am pregnant." Alison adds.

"See? It wasn't even a good idea for Alison to be out here with drinking and partying when we aren't sure if she's pregnant or not." I say and smile.

"Ladies?" Noel asks down the isle.

"Coming." Jenna calls back. We grab a few bottles of water and walk to the checkout counter.

We get back in the car and take off down the long highway laid out in front of us.

"Lets get some music playing. I feel like it's a morgue in here." Noel comments.

"For real. I'll turn on the radio." I say lean forward to find a good station.

"Wait! I love this song!" Alison calls.

"THIS IS THE PART OF ME THAT YOU'RE NEVER GONNA EVER TAKE AWAY FROM ME!" All the girls call out in harmony. After a few seconds all the guys start to sing along. We are all dancing, singing, and laughing our heads off by the end of the song.

Toby leans over and whispers,"You're so beautiful when you sing." I blush and kiss his lips in a deep loving smooch. I'm not sure how graphic we were being until Noel started gagging. I pull back and roll my eyes at him, which only causes him to laugh at my embarresment.

"Alrighty love birds. Don't make me hack up my gummy bears." Holden cackles.

"Seriously." Noel adds still faking vomiting.

"Ha-ha. You two are so mature." Alison quips.

"Hey! Don't be a bully! Jenna, Alison's being a big doo doo head!" Noel whines in a childish tone.

"Noel! Don't call her names. She was sticking up for Spencer." Jenna says playing along.

"He-he! Noel got in trouble!" Toby laughs also acting like a preschooler.

"Don't laugh at me smelly!" Noel shoots back.

"Don't call me smelly!" Toby yells back.

"You're both smelly!" Holden adds. Jenna, Alison and I exchange amused looks.

"All of you are in time out." I say sternly.

"No!" The guys say in unison.

"Yes. You don't know how to behave." Jenna adds.

"Do I have to be in trouble too?" Toby asks with those beautiful blues eyes I know I can't resist.

"Uh, Yes. Yes you are." I say turning my head from his view so I could resist his plea.

"Damn." He mutters.

After that we sit in silence for about five minutes before we all crack up with laughter and start singing again. The rest of the car ride flew by and we were turning into Rosewood before too long. everybody parked at my house and eventually left except Toby, Holden, and Alison.

"Uh, guys. Alison and I are going to be leaving town for about two days." I start.

"What? Why?" Holden asks.

"We have a meeting with a college board." Ali lies smoothly.

"Where are you going?" Toby asks.

"New York." I answer.

"That's not out of town. That's out of state!" Holden says shocked.

"Yeah. only two days and we're flying so you won't even notice we're gone." Alison tries to sooth.

Toby raises his eyebrows at me knowing exactly why we were going to New York so quickly.

"We'll need to pack soon." I say.

"Yeah. Come on Hold, you can help me pack." Alison says and walks out the door with Holden in tow.

"So?" Toby says.

"So." I sigh.

"What are you going to tell Holden when you get back and she's pregnant?" He asks.

"That's up to Alison. I can't really make her tell him, she'll have to eventually." I explain.

"Yeah." He agrees. "Do you need help packing?" He asks.

"Hm, sure." I smile and we get upstairs to pack my bags for a two day trip that could change somebody's life forever.


End file.
